


White Rabbit

by I_luv_rainbow_000



Series: The Warrior Inside Me (ITA) [2]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Blood As Lube, Brainwashing, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugged Sex, Extremely near to non-con in the 5th chapter, Fluff and Angst, Italiano | Italian, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Moments, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm Control, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Unconscious Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaas is an Asshole but everything gonna be ok, dub-con, for, non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_luv_rainbow_000/pseuds/I_luv_rainbow_000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una delle sue solite escursioni nella giungla, Jason si ritrova ad assumere per sbaglio delle sostanze pericolosamente allucinogene. Purtroppo, capendolo solo troppo tardi, avrà solo il tempo di rendesi conto che ben presto si ritroverà da solo e indifeso contro le molteplici insidie dell'isola...</p><p>Note; Vaas/Jason molto PWP (ma non del tutto) e Dub–con, per via dell'uso di droghe.<br/>Avvertenze; Rating esplicito sia per sesso che violenza :)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down Through The Rabbit Hole... (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA TITOLO*; White Rabbit è il titolo di una canzone dei Jefferson Airplane, che composta negli anni sessanta, parla per l'appunto di droghe psichedeliche facendo riferimento ad Alice nel paese delle meraviglie. Che dire, è una canzone stupenda, oltre che un classico decisamente rappresentativo di quell'epoca. Quindi vi invito vivamente ad andarla ad ascoltare e leggervi anche il brano + la sua traduzione.  
> P.S. il brano è riportato anche nel testo, ma senza la traduzione.  
> (LINK http://www.bad-boy.it/2012/11/jefferson-airplane-white-rabbit-video-testo-e-traduzione/)
> 
> Come sempre, le traduzioni saranno scritte nel testo così; (*traduzione)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. sorry for my spanish, I use google translate.

Come avevo fatto a non averlo capito subito? Come diavolo avevo potuto ignorare, un dettaglio così maledettamente importante?

“Cazzo!” sbraitai correndo e gettandomi praticamente subito ai piedi del fiume. Cercando di pulirmi e lavarmi alla svelta, tutto quello che avrei potuto avere ancora addosso dopo essermi infilato in quella maledetta parte di giungla nascosta. Dopo essermi infilato, in mezzo a quel campo selvatico di ibischi gialli; Facendo così un gigantesco errore...

Perché stando lì, in mezzo a quella fitta vegetazione, anche se fu semplicemente per raccogliere delle altre foglie di scorta, in modo da poter creare le misture che avrebbero tenuto lontani per un po' i predatori; non mi accorsi minimamente di quello che in realtà e per tutto il tempo, io stavo calpestando, toccando e _inalando._ E poi ecco che all'improvviso, li vidi…

Quei fottutissimi, cazzo, di funghi allucinogeni; erano dappertutto, nascosti alla base delle piante e della folta erba ed io, come un maledetto idiota, non solo ero stato lì in mezzo per mezzora. Ma li avevo involontariamente anche sfiorati e toccati, con quasi ogni parte delle mie braccia, convinto che ciò che sentivo fossero solo radici e foglie. E che il sottile strato che copriva ogni cosa fosse solo...polvere un po' biancastra.

“Cazzo!” dissi ancora, terrorizzato alla sola idea che fosse troppo tardi. Continuando a lavarmi.

Quelle dannate allucinazioni, o visioni – ancora non capivo come considerarle – mi mandavano sempre in crisi il cervello; Ogni dannatissima volta! Non solo era doloroso averle, ma al risveglio la nausea e la spossatezza mi accompagnava per diverse ore. Poi stavo fuori gioco per quasi l'intera giornata, Mezzo in coma in qualche angolo del tempio, mentre qualche Rakyat (o Dennis), mi aiutava a riprendermi.

Ma che importava ora? Non ero là con loro, ero in mezzo alla fottutissima giungla, cazzo!

Odiavo assumere quell'intruglio di funghi! Per questol'assumevo _solo_ quando me li proponevano i guerrieri Rakyat _e_ _solo_ quando lo ritenevo necessario. _Solo_ quando Citra, ritenesse che servisse a incrementare la mia forza, o ad ottenere delle risposte quando non ne avevo più.

Ma in quel momento sapevo già quale fosse la prossima mossa. Sapevo già contro chi dovevo andare e non volevo, non volevo assolutamente, ritrovarmi ancora a sentirmi così male e a vedere _cose..._ che mi avrebbero solo fatto dubitare ulteriormente della mia sanità mentale.

Dopotutto? Cos'altro c'era d'altro che ancora non capivo o non sapevo?

 

_Niente. Assolutamente niente..._

 

“cazzo…” questa volta sussurrai, fermandomi un attimo e iniziando a tremare. Sentendo già gli effetti di quella roba manifestarsi dentro di me, iniziando come prima cosa a farmi sudare freddo e perdere lentamente contatto con la realtà…

Già vidi i colori assumere tonalità e sfumature impossibili. Ma quello era solo l'inizio, visto come già sapevo che tutta l'isola, dal mio personale punto di vista, si sarebbe trasformata completamente; cambiando e spostando oggetti (intere città e luoghi) dove non erano mai stati. O dove non fosse proprio impossibile che vi fossero.

E la cosa mi terrorizzò a morte, perché questa volta, nessuno mi teneva d'occhio. Ne Dennis, ne i Rakyat. Questa volta sarei vagato in giro da solo; vedendo _tutto_ , tranne gli animali che nella realtà mi avrebbero attaccato e sbranato. O peggio, gli uomini di Vaas, che pattuglia vano le strade e che nell'incrociarmi, mi avrebbero picchiato, torturato – _ucciso_.

 

_Cazzo._

 

Non potevo perdere così. Non dopo tutta la fatica fatta….

Ma come se non fosse già abbastanza, ecco che mi scordai di levarmi da lì o di andare verso un'altra parte di quella stessa sponda. Dato che in preda all'attuale crisi, mi ero completamente dimenticato che fra le alghe blu e le foglie di ninfea, di solito, rimanevano in attesa quei fottuti coccodrilli.

“CAZZO!” urlai ancora come uno di loro, per l'appunto, subito mi attaccò, mordendomi il braccio e cercando di trascinarmi in acqua per affogarmi – mentre i suoi denti si stringevano sempre di più nel tentativo di frantumarmi le ossa del mio avambraccio.

Fortunatamente, non ero ancora così sotto e poi, Dennis fin dal primo giorno mi aveva insegnato come averla vinta su questi animali. Così estrassi subito il machete, mi aggrappai per bene al grosso animale e iniziai a trapassare più volte la sua pelle e il suo ventre.

Ripetutamente.

Quando uscii dall'acqua l'animale ormai era già morto ed io iniziai a boccheggiare disperatamente, lasciandomi in fine cadere sulla spiaggia. Rimanendo disteso sulla mia schiena, per poi guardarmi a fatica il braccio, sollevandolo e portandolo sopra di me.

Perfetto, avevo già una ferita ed altre presto, si sarebbero sicuramente aggiunte.

 

_Cazzo..._

 

Quanto volevo solo rimanere fermo lì. Ad aspettareche tutto il _trip_ finisse alla svelta, ma sapendo già che per quanto ci avessi provato, sarebbe stato del tutto inutile. Il mio corpo si sarebbe mosso, andando a spasso completamente da solo.

E Dio solo sapeva, cosa mai avrei fatto nel frattempo…

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

 _E i_ _ntanto la visione cominciò_ _già_ _a prendere forma…_

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

_One pill makes you larger_

_And one pill makes you small_ ...

 

Vaas era sempre imbottito di droghe.

Ogni volta che si svegliava, la prima cosa che faceva – a parte soddisfare qualche bisogno fisiologico – era tirare sempre di coca. Non c'era niente che potesse impedirglielo; ma poi almeno andava avanti tutta la giornata aggiungendo, solo di diverse ore inore, qualcos'altro di altrettanto poco salutare per la sua già instabile mente e per il suo già bipolare umore.

Cocaina, anfetamine, LSD; erano il suo pane quotidiano. E per questo moltissimi, erano convinti che non avrebbe mai superato i trent'anni.

L'unica nota positiva di uno stile di vita così sregolato, era che ormai ne conosceva più lui di droghe che chiunque altro su tutta l'isola. Non vi era alcun dubbio; persino Hoyt ogni tanto lo chiamava per qualche consulenza a riguardo.

Certe volte però, quello che prendeva di solito, non bastava affatto…

 

_And the ones that mother gives you_

_Don’t do anything at all_ ...

 

Certe volte, assumeva tutto quello che trovava in un colpo solo, senza minimamente curarsi di _cosa_ e _quanto_ mischiava. Inseguendo solo quel...magnifico e impagabile stato di suprema euforia, invincibilità e sconfinata sicurezza, che solo l'estasi totale della droga poteva regalargli – davvero, non conosceva nient'altro ancora, che lo soddisfaceva meglio dell'imbottirsi di così tanta roba da sentirsi il sangue bruciargli direttamente nelle vene.

Ignorando completamente, tutti gli ammonimentidi Hoyt a riguardo.

 

“ _Vaas! Piantala di mischiare tutta quella merda!”_

 

E gnorando completamente, se fosse o no troppo per il proprio corpo e quindi rischiando…

 

“ _Oh Mierda ... CARLOS! VEN AQUÍ, VAAS SE DERRUMBA!_ _”_

 _(*Oh_ _merda_ _...Carlos! Vieni qui, Va_ _as_ _sta collassando! )_

 

...ogni dannata volta…

 

“ _Hazte a un lado!_ _”_

( _*Fatti da parte!_ )

 

...l'overdose.

Quelle erano le ultime cose che Vaas aveva captato del velato _“panico generale”_ tra i suoi; dopo essere improvvisamente caduto di peso faccia a terra, con gli occhi ribaltati all'indietro e il rigurgito che gli colava dalla bocca.

E il tutto accompagnato da qualche vago attacco epilettico. Ma poi all'improvviso, sentì anche la tanto odiata siringa di adrenalina* sfondagli il torace e piantarglisi dritto nel cuore. Sapeva che serviva a salvargli la vita, ma non sopportava che gli fosse diminuito _lo sballo_.

Una volta era successo che dopo essersi ripreso, se l'era estratto da solo dal petto e aveva pugnalato a morte il povero malcapitato di turno. Per questo ora era sempre Carlos a farglielo, visto che era il suo fidatissimo secondo in comando, che per qualche miracolo o fortuna, non riusciva mai a provocare istinti violenti nel pirata folle.

Vaas finalmente rinvenne, ritrovandosi già girato di schiena eriuscendosi ad alzare d'istinto, giusto per poter tossire come un dannato e ritornare così l'attimo dopo, di nuovo disteso, del tutto confuso e quasi privo di forze.

Tanto che diede l'idea che si sarebbe fatto una sana dormita (per la prima volta). Vaas stesso per un attimo ne era convinto, da come si ritrovò mezzo annebbiato e sull'orlo di sprofondare nuovamente nel coma.

“que traer y stendiamolo en una tumbona” sentì poi dire da Carlos, blaterando anche su un assurda idea di _tenerlo d'occhio_ o anche, di cercare di _non farlo andare in giro da solo_. Dopodiché si sentì sollevare di peso e portare da qualche parte in una delle baracche.

( _*portiamo_ _lo_ _dentro e stendiamolo su uno dei lettini…_ )

Ma quello che il secondo in comando non sapeva, era che ormai fosse già troppo tardi; l'adrenalina riuscì solo a riportare Vaas tra i vivi e a ritardare un attimo gli effetti delle sostanze allucinogene che aveva assunto – non a fermarli. Di fatto, dopo neanche un quarto d'ora il pirata folle riprese i sensi; ma la sua mente ormai era talmente annebbiata e aveva perso già così tanto contatto con la realtà, che non si accorse nemmeno di essersi alzato e di aver già iniziare a vagare senza meta – sfuggendo completamente alla sorveglianza dei suoi e svanendo, da solo e disarmato, nella giungla più profonda...

 

_Go ask Alice_

_When she’s ten feet tall_ …

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

Avevo provato a muovermi velocemente in direzione del tempio, davvero. Ma era già troppo tardi.

 

_And if you go chasing rabbits_

_And you know you’re going to fall ..._

 

Quando compresi che in realtà non c'ero mai arrivato lì da Citra, fino alla corte secondaria dell'antico edificio, di colpo iniziai a tremare; non so bene perché, ma avevo la sensazione che c'era qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato, a come Citra mi prese la mia mano per guidarmi fin in cima alle scale e di come i Rakyat nel frattempo, si chinavano ripetutamente di fronte a me – invocando il mio nome.

 

_Perché?_

 

Non ne avevo idea, nemmeno quando mi diede in mano l'antico coltello cinese che nella realtà stavo ancora cercando, non lo compresi minimamente…

 

_Tell ‘em a hookah smoking caterpillar_

_Has given you the call …_

 

Di nuovo lo osservai incantato; si illuminava, come ammantato da un'aura di luce e anche lui, l'antico pugnale, sembrava invocare il mio nome. E non so perché ma sarei potuto perdermi per sempre in quella strana luminescenza. Ma poi Citra afferrò la mia mano armata; io alzai lo sguardo su di lei del tutto confuso, ma in risposta la vidi solo sorridermi compiaciuta, per poi guidare lentamente quella mia mano, in modo da posare la lama del coltello sulla gola di una persona a me sconosciuta e che mi stava di fronte – legata e appesa, come fosse solo un agnello sacrificale.

“Chi è?” provai a chiedere, visto che non riuscivo a vederla bene, ma solo come se fosse un'immagine confusa e sfocata.

Dopodiché notai che c'erano degli altri come lui, appesi ad entrambi i lati.

Citra però non rispose mai alla mia domanda; si limitò soltanto a stringersi a me con fare sensuale, per poi sussurrarmi nell'orecchio tutta eccitata di ucciderlo, di ucciderli tutti! Per lei, per i Rakyat, per far sì che diventassi finalmente il guerriero completo che desiderava e che poi, giacessi con lei. Che finalmente alla fine io fossi suo e che in cambio, lei fosse mia.

Le sue parole, come spesso mi capitava, mi ammaliarono totalmente. E così lo feci, senza pensarci due volte...

Subito infilai una mano tra i capelli di quella persona, che inutilmente provò a divincolarsi e supplicarmi; ma non udii quasi nessun rumore venire dalle sue labbra, se non qualcosa di soffocato e ovattato. Solo la voce di Citra risuonava per tutta la mia testa; per questo continuai e così, con un taglio netto, preciso e veloce, lo sgozzai come fosse solo un animale.

Ma in quello stesso istante; tutta l'illusione di magnificenza e potenzache mi circondava parve anche frantumarsi completamente...

Citra svanì. Anche i Rakyat svanirono e la figura che avevo di fronte, e che mi cadde di colpo tra le braccia, cominciò ad assumere una forma precisa e terribilmente famigliare...

I mie occhi subito si spalancarono per il profondo orrore; poi di colpo iniziai a tremare. In un attimo mollai il pugnale, fregandomene completamente della fine che potesse fare, per subito muovere le mie mani verso quel collo che avevo aperto in due, cercando di stringere forte e tappare. Nel vano tentativo di impedire a quel fiume di sangue di scorrere via...

E intanto i miei occhi tremavano. E intanto i mie occhi piangevano; i suoi invece, mi fissavano e mi chiedevano solo, _perché?_

“Ri-ley...” mi ritrovai finalmente capace a pronunciare il suo nome: “no...” singhiozzai poi, mentre facevo sempre più pressione su quella dannata ferita. Accorgendomi poi con orrore, di come ai lati, anche gli altri corpi appesi erano caduti a terra, ormai morti per il medesimo motivo; i cadaveri della mia fidanzata e dei mie amici più cari, che avevo appena ucciso con le mi stesse, mani...

“No, no, no...” continuai a ripetere così tante volte che ne persi il conto. Ero nel panico ed ero già andato in totale paranoia, perché era esattamente come la prima volta con Grant; tutto quel sangue che usciva e io che non potevo far nulla per salvarlo.

Per quanto potessi premere, per quanto potessi supplicare il cielo.

E poi mi morivano tra le braccia – sempre per colpa mia. Sempre la mia inutilità, nel rimediare ai mie errori. E di fatto, gli occhi di Riley all'improvviso si ribaltarono all'indietro, diventando bianchi e il suo corpo in un attimo, smise di muoversi; lasciando che fossi solo io ora, l'unico a tremare…

“n...n...”

Non avevo nemmeno più il fiato di pronunciare quel “ _No_ ”, talmente mi ritrovai sconvolto e pieno di lacrime. Di come nell'immediato dopo mi ritrovai a stringere d'istinto a me, il suo corpo. Sentendo di non avere più aria nei polmoni, né per piangere né per urlare – tant'era il dolore che ora mi stava uccidendo.

Tant'era terrificante l'incubo allucinante che stavo vivendo….

 

_Perché?_

 

Perché Citra mi aveva fatto fare questo? Perché proprio loro? Perché lui?

Perché _io_ , avevo fatto questo?

In un attimo mi ritrovai a singhiozzare contro il suo petto, stringendolo come se temessi di perderlo, come ormai lo era il cadavere di Grant e distrutto com'ero dal dolore. Mentre tutt'intorno a me, iniziò a formarsi un lago di sangue grande quanto l'oceano...

Il tempio e ogni altro confine in un attimo si volatizzò, lasciandomi completamente alla deriva in un mare di morte e solitudine.

 

“ _La fuori, la giungla; le sinapsi del cervello si spengono poco a poco_ _”_

 

Aveva cercato di avvisarmi Willis, ma io non l'avevo ascoltato; poi all'improvviso sentii qualcuno scoppiare a ridere divertito. Qualcuno che non era l'agente della CIA. Qualcuno di terribilmente più famigliare. Eppure, anche a guardarmi intorno, c'ero solo io di vivo con la sola compagnia di cinque cadaveri...

 

“ _Ti dimentichi chi sei, ti dimentichi da dove vieni...”_

 

E mentre di nuovo, l'avvertimento di Willis proseguìio ancora continuai girare lo sguardo a vuoto. Anche la risata diabolica continuava; poi finalmente abbassai gli occhi e vidi il mio riflesso nel sangue.

E quando finalmente notai che al mio posto, con in mano ancora l'antico pugnale e col cadavere di mio fratello tra le braccia, non c'ero io...ma Vaas*, tutto sorridente, divertito e compiaciuto da quell'orrore; Senza neanche accorgermi, mi ritrovai a urlare a pieni polmoni.

Preso ormai da un'incontrollabile disperazione….

 

_And call Alice_

_When she was just small_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA SIRINGA*; Visto che tutta la mia sapienza sul rianimare una persona in overdose si basa su Pulp Fiction, ho fatto questa vaga citazione di Tarantino XD
> 
> NOTA (Spoiler - per chi non avesse mai completato il gioco...) RIFLESSO VAAS*; In internet su FAR CRY 3 è nata grazie ai fan la Symmetry Theory (Letteralmente tradotto; la teoria simmetrica); e si tratta del fatto che dopo l'uccisione di Vaas, Jason e come se ne prendesse il posto (reincarnandosi). Facendo all'incontrario, tutto ciò che aveva portato il pirata ad allontanarsi dai Citra e dai Rakyat. L'Ubisoft ovviamente non conferma nulla; ma è molto interessante, perché spesso viene usato come cavallo di battaglia per questa teoria, il delirante discorso di Vaas sul fatto di essere “messo in croce” per poi “far sì che risorga”.


	2. Down Through The Rabbit Hole... (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avviso; in questo capitolo ci sono riferimenti al cannibalismo e al sadismo. Quindi se non sono temi che riuscite a digerire neanche in minima parte, vi consiglio di fare retro-front. Detto questo, buona lettura :)

Tutto ciò che Vaas aveva di umano, o almeno, quel poco che riusciva ancora a farlo distinguere dalle bestie, fu completamente cancellato momentaneamente dalla cocaina. E quel che rimase, fu solo l'animale; solo, la tigre...

 

_When men on the chessboard_

_Get up and tell you where to go …_

 

Per questo quando i suoi finalmente lo ritrovarono, lo chiamarono e gli si avvicinarono, in realtà non si resero conto di aver appena firmato la loro condanna a morte. Perché il loro capo non appena li vide, si avventò su di tutti loro come un animale impazzito e in preda alla sola voglia di fare a pezzi tutti quelli che per lui erano solo altri “ _maschi adult_ _i”,_ che avevano osato mettere piede proprio nel suo territorio...

Fu una tremenda strage; Vaas non distingueva più gli amici dai nemici. Per questo i suoi sottoposti, anche se meglio armati, finirono fregati dalla velocità, dalla forza bruta e dalla totale insensibilità al dolore che il mix letale di droghe, aveva dato al loro già normalmente prestante e resistente capo.

Inevitabilmente, caddero tutti come mosche. Tutti tranne lui...

Ma la follia di Vaas non si fermò lì; come se si fosse reincarnato davvero a tigre con tutto lo spirito, provò anche a cannibalizzare le sue vittime. Acibarsene, strappando con le mani le loro membra, dilaniandoli e inzuppandosi completamente del loro stesso sangue. Ritrovandosi pure a leccarsene le labbra – ma non per il sapore di ciò che stava mangiando, ma perché si sentiva eccitato da tutta quella cruda e primitiva violenza.

Così tanto...che nemmeno si accorse di come tra le gambe gli fosse già diventato duro almeno per metà.

Ma poi un urlo disumano si levò improvvisamente dal cuore della giungla, attirando tutta la sua attenzione. Chiunque altro l'avesse udito, sarebbe sicuramente morto di paura. Ma non Vaas; per lui e quelli come lui, un suono simile era _pura_ _melodia_ alle loro orecchie.

 

_And you’ve just had some kind of mushroom_

_And your mind is moving low ..._

 

Il pirata si fermò un attimo, sollevandosi dal cadavere a cui aveva scavato le interiora e si guardò intorno.

Lui conosceva quella voce...

Ma ancora non capì a chi appartenesse. Poi però vide un corpo rotolare giù dal pendio poco distante e finire lì con lui, in quella parte della folta giungla. Vaas si ritrovò a sorridere, perché che fosse il suo lato conscio o l'inconscio a guidarlo, non importava minimamente; ormai avrebbe potuto riconoscere quel ragazzo dalla maglietta blu cobalto, _ovunque_...

La cosa strana però e che nonlo vide reagire come al solito...

Jason se ne restava lì. Disteso a terra, con gli occhi chiusi e rannicchiato in se stesso in posa fetale; tutto tremante, tutto sudato e sussurrando fra se e se, qualcosa che aveva il vago sapore di una preghiera. Qualcosa che Vaas riconobbe vagamente come un “ _no, non è vero_ ”, seguito da vari “ _quello_ _non sono io._ _N_ _on sono come lui..._ ” e qualche altro farfugliare incomprensibile.

Ma infondo, non non gliene fregava niente, perché nel fissarlo il pirata si ritrovò per la seconda volta a leccarsi istintivamente le labbra, mentre sentì le pulsazione nel proprio basso ventre iniziare ad aumentare – per questo si alzò e incominciò ad andargli incontro...

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

Jason piangeva, tremava e tutto il suo corpo era come paralizzato. Le allucinazioni e il quasi totale distacco dalla realtà, prima lo avevano portato a camminare in cima ad un'altura davvero molto pericolosa. E per quanto potesse apparire strano, era stata una vera fortuna in realtà scivolare e cadere dal lato dove si trovava Vaas – visto come dall'altra parte, c'era uno strapiombo immenso che l'avrebbe ucciso sul colpo.

 

_Go ask Alice ..._

 

Il ragazzo nella propria testa era da tutt'altra parte; ma il corpo, aveva ancora un minimo di appiglio con la realtà...

Per questo quando Vaas lo afferrò, per rigirarlo sulla schiena e guardarlo dritto in faccia, Jason lo riconobbe...dopo un po'; all'iniziò si limitò ad osservare confuso quel ghigno a trentadue denti sopra di se, Ma poi vide la collana. Verde giada, che penzolava e che rifletteva quei pochi raggi di luce che filtravano dalle cime degli alberi.

A quel punto l'espressione di Jason cambiò totalmente, riempiendosi di profondo odio e pura furia vendicativa; sopratutto poi per via di come nella propria testa, ancora stringeva tutto in lacrime il cadavere ormai pallido e gelido del suo adorato fratellino...

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

Vaas nemmeno se n'era accorto ancora, perché era così perso nella propria fantasia da essersi già messo tra le sue gambe; tenendo giù il ragazzo malamente, con solo una mano artigliata nella sua spalla mentre l'altra, già vagava indisturbata sotto la maglietta dell'americano – che inizialmente, si limitò solo a rispondere guardandolo confuso, non accorgendosi nemmeno di quelle dita estranee che gli stavano accarezzavano il torace.

 

_I think she’ll know …_

 

Ma poi quando Vaas si abbassò per baciarlo, in risposta ricevette un destro in pieno viso.

Jason con uno scatto gli aveva afferrato il collo della canottiera e con l'altra, gli aveva sferrato un pugno così forte da fargli saltare un dente – che Vaas si ritrovò subito a sputare insieme ad un po' di sangue, mentre cercava di mantenere l'equilibrio.

Non poteva credere di aver sentito del dolore fisico; non dopo tutte le droghe che aveva assunto. Eppure Jason era riuscito a fargli del male…

Ed avrebbe voluto fargliene molto altro ancora; era chiaro da come il ragazzo aveva iniziato ad agitarsi sotto di se con furia, tenacia e una forza abbastanza impegnativa da tenere a bada. Tanto che inizialmente Vaas ci mise un po' a riprendere il controllo e il totale dominiodella situazione.

Ma quando ci riuscì, ormai anche lui si sentì pervadere solo dalla rabbia, per via di come Jason gli aveva risposto. Di come ancora una volta, osava sottrarsi al “ _loro_ ” destino...

 

 

 **.... .... ....** **....**

 

 

Jason era più guidato dall'inconscio che altro edi fatto, la sua furia vendicativa era spinta da quella parte di se cosciente eancora intrappolata nel sogno,che teneva morbosamente viva e vegeta l'orrenda memoria della morte di suo fratello Grant e ora, anchedi quella immaginaria del fratello più piccolo e dei suoi quattro amici più cari.

 

_When logic and proportion …_

 

Ma nonostante la rabbia cieca e forse proprio per colpa del fatto che non ragionasse più (visto che si era dimenticato delle armi che aveva addosso), non riuscì a sopraffare più Vaas. Al contrario; dopo i colpi iniziali si vide progressivamente sempre più bloccato. Con la disfatta finale che culminò quando le forti mani del pirata, circondarono improvvisamente il proprio collo bianco, iniziando a stringere senza alcuna pietà.

In un attimo si sentì mancare l'aria, poi iniziò ad annaspare e ad agitarsi disperatamente; ma Vaas fu come un imponente colosso di pietra da come riuscì a stare fermo, rigido e completamente impassibile, con le mani sempre strette sul suo collo.

Tanto che non ci fu niente da fare, quando il ragazzo californiano iniziò a perdere le forze e a diventare sempre più debole; sul punto di svenire e quasi...anche morire. Perché era chiaro come il sole che Vaas non aveva alcuna intenzione di mollare la presa...

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

Voleva ucciderlo; in quel momento, voleva solo vedere quel viso pallido diventarlo ancora di più, finché non avesse avuto il tipico colore cianotico di chi muore soffocato. Per questo il pirata si aspettava soltanto che l'altro, ad un cero punto, smettesse semplicemente di muoversi e basta...

Che smettesse di lottare...

 

_Have fallen sloppy dead ..._

 

E infatti fu una vera sorpresa, del tutto inaspettata ma decisamente piacevole, quando Vaas notò che la cosa _dura_ che aveva iniziato a sentire contro la parte interna della propria coscia, non era solo la propria erezione, ma anche quella indistinta di Jason; provocata senza alcun dubbio, da quello che il pirata gli stava facendo in quell'esatto momento...

...soffocarlo.

Vaas si ritrovò in principio a guardare confuso tra i loro inguini, poi sorrise e infine scoppiò a ridere divertito. Iniziando in modo del tutto casuale e distratto, ad allentare anche la presa mortale che aveva sull'americano.

 

_And the White Knight is talking backwards …_

 

Jason in risposta ritornò a respirare e incominciò a tossire sotto di lui in modo incontrollato. Ancora però del tutto inconsapevole dell'eccitazione che stava inconsciamente provando; per questo subito tornò ad agitarsi con la chiara intenzione di voler soltanto massacrare di botte il pirata. Ma stavolta Vaas volle mettere la parola fine a questi preliminari, una volta per tutte.

In modo da passare così a quelli di tutt'altro tipo…

Così in un attimo, il pirata afferrò entrambi i polsi a Jason e senza dargli il minimo tempo di reagire o comprendere la situazione, gli diede una testata così forte da fargli perdere completamente i sensi.

Jason ricadde a terra, stavolta con il centro della fronte sanguinante e Vaas non poté fare a meno di rivolgergli uno sguardo del tutto eccitato. Gustandosi il risultato della propria cruda violenza…

 

_And the Red Queen’s “off with her head!”…_

 

C'era così tanta bellezza nel vederlo in quello stato. Sopratutto quando il suo sguardo fu rapito dalla piccola pozza di sangue, che si era già formata in mezzo alla fronte del ragazzo. Da lì poi, un rivolo iniziò a fuoriuscire e a colare giù; prima passando tra le sopracciglia, venendo subito deviato dal dorso del naso, per poi finire inevitabilmente nello spazio incavo dell'occhio sinistro di Jason.

 

Ma anche lì si raccolse, una seconda volta e poi ricominciò la sua corsa; dal centro iniziò a solcargli il viso, rigandogli una guancia quasi come fosse una lacrima. Per poi deviare un'altra e ultima volta diagonalmente, arrivando finalmente al bordo del viso e da lì, cadere finalmente a terra…

Vaas ne rimase incantato. Continuava a guardare la scena totalmente ammaliato, stando sollevato di poco dal ragazzo e sovrastandolo completamente. E poi sorrise eccitato.

Il pirata si leccò istintivamente le labbra. Poi si abbassò e con la lingua ripercorse al contrario tutto il viaggio del rivolo di sangue. Ma con lentezza e assaporandosi ogni attimo; dagli spasmi involontario delle palpebre chiuse di Jason, al sapore salato della sua pelle misto a quello ferroso del sangue. Inalando profondamente anche quel suo...inebriante profumo….

Non resisteva più, cazzo.

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

_Remember …_

 

Ora finalmente la parte cosciente e incosciente di Jason, si scissero completamente; rimanendo distintamente divise come fossero separate da un muro invalicabile. Tutto grazie all'ultimo colpo di Vaas. E lasciando così che ora a guidare l'americano, ci fosse solo la parte più recondita, intima e profonda del suo stesso inconscio.

Una parte di se, che nemmeno sapeva di avere...

Poi sentì, o più che altro, percepì vagamente lo strano contatto fisico; piacevole e spiacevole, che il pirata aveva con se. Ma non riusciva a comprenderlo veramente. Tutti i proprio sensi fisici funzionavano alla perfezione, erano solo del tutto incapaci a mandare le informazioni anche alla parte cosciente del suo cervello. Ancora intrappolata in quell'orribile incubo...

 

“ _Jason...”_

 

Sentì poi invocare il proprio nome...

 

“ _Guardami..._ _”_

 

 

Ancora non realizzava a chi potesse appartenere; ma visto che era solo puro inconscio profondo a guidarlo, in qualche modo, reagì a quel particolare timbro di voce. E non nella maniera in cui le altre parti di lui, avrebbero normalmente fatto…

 

“ _N_ _on osare_ _più…_

 _..._ _ignorami!_ _”_

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 _What the dormouse said_ _…_

 

Vaas si stava arrabbiando – di nuovo...

Adorava vedere l'americano in quello stato e non aveva alcuna vergogna nell'ammetterlo; come non ne avrebbe avuta, a fare tutto quello che voleva fargli, anche mentre Jason non era per niente cosciente e neppure consenziente.

Ma era la seconda, cazzo di volta, che Jason sirifiutava di regalargli il suo sguardo...

“Guardami...” gli sussurrò a fior di viso, per un attimo, quasi ne fosse realmente sofferente. Poco importava che il pirata stesso, dell'essere svenuto di Jason, ne fosse l'evidente causa; dopotutto Vaas e la sanità mentale, erano due cose che non erano mai andate tanto d'accordo.

“Non osare più...” lo minacciò poi con rabbia crescente, facendo scivolare le proprie mani in avanti, fino ad afferrargli e inchiodargli i polsi a terra: “...ignorarmi!” gli disse poi con rabbia, iniziando a stringere con crudeltà. Tanto che al ragazzo scappò subito qualche lacrima insieme a dei lamento di dolore.

Ma quelle erano cose che non funzionavano gran ché con tipi come Vaas. _Sopratutto_ , con Vaas e di fatto, la furia del folle pirata non fece che aumentare, con la sola voglia di fare al ragazzo di peggio.

Molto. Peggio.

E sarebbe bastato solo un secondo di più per far esplodere di nuovo la follia e la violenza. Senza alcuna possibilità di poterla fermare stavolta.

Ma poi Jason riaprì gli occhi...

 

Fu più che altro istintivo per il ragazzo. Drizzare la testa a quel modo e guardare dritto davanti a se, incrociando appieno e senza farlo apposta, gli occhi di Vaas – si vedeva benissimo. E ciò che Vaas non calcolò per niente, fu come invece quegli occhi così poco distanti dai propri, visto come i loro nasi già sfioravano l'uno il viso dell'altro, lo disarmarono totalmente...

 

_Feed your head !_

 

Non riusciva a spigarsi come. E neanche perché...ma in un attimo sentì la rabbia scemare via, come si perse dentro a quei grandi e meravigliosi pozzi, color verde smeraldo.

 _A c_ _ome entrambi,_ si persero dentro – l'uno negli occhi dell'altro…

A quel punto ogni minimo barlume di pensiero fu annebbiato e Vaas si gettò in avanti, come se le labbra di Jason fossero acqua in mezzo al deserto, baciandosi con fervore passionale.

Esattamente, si (entrambi) baciarono. Perché per quanto fosse vero, che il pirata desiderasse quelle labbra da quando ci aveva posato gli occhi sopra, bramandole fino a quasi perderci quel poco di sonno che faceva; anche Jason era inconsciamente spinto dalla stessa passione.

Desiderio che l'aveva spinto ad anticipare Vaas, nel volergli intrappolare le sue labbra con le proprie. Facendoli così incontrare a metà strada.

 

_feed your head !_

 

E mentre quella serie infinita di baci continuava, il pirata non poté fare a meno – spinto come sempre, dall'istinto – di allentare la presa suoi polsi dell'americano, far scivolare i palmi in avanti e farli aderire con quelli di Jason; per poi lasciare che le propria dita, incasinate, sempre ferite e bendate, si intrecciassero lentamente con quelle lisce e morbide del ragazzo.

E quando Vaas percepì il successo nella risposta a quel delicato contatto, non riuscì a trattenersi di sorridere un attimo contro le labbra di Jason, che non smettevano mai di cercarlo.

Insieme, subito ripresero a soffocarsi amabilmente a vicenda, senza sosta – come se quasi ne valessero le loro vite. Appagandosi poi inevitabilmente, con gemiti leggeri e di inconfondibile piacere, che l'uno riusciva a tirare fuori dall'altro…


	3. ...Into The Wonderland...(part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA INIZIALE; è la prima volta che scrivo e poi pubblico una scena di sesso così esplicita quindi, non ho la mianima idea se sia venuta una roba abbastanza decente oppure un'abominevole cagata. In cuor mio spero almeno la prima opzione. In ogni caso, visto che mi piacerebbe diventare anche brava a scrivere belle scene di sesso, spero tanto di sentire il vostro parere (che suia più pignolo possibile - perché solo così si migliora XD). detto ciò, come sempre, Buona Lettura :)

Fu un attimo, poi la dolcezza iniziale pian piano lasciò spasso ad un'impetuosa passione...

 

Jason aveva richiuso gli occhi e così li teneva; non era intenzionale, ma semplicemente troppo preso da quello che lui e Vaas stavano facendo in quell'esatto momento. E questo lo portava a lasciare il controllo a tutti gli altri sensi, più che alla vista…

 

Voleva sentirlo, toccarlo, inebriarsi di lui fino all'assuefazione – se mai fosse stato possibile.

 

Questo era ciò che cercava il proprio inconscio più profondo; da quanto e perché invece, chi poteva saperlo? Nemmeno Jason stesso si era ancora accorto di tali desideri, ma probabilmente era solo una questione di tempo – o così, quella parte sconosciuta di se sperava tanto – visto come da quando era atterrato sull'isola, non riusciva più granché a trovare soddisfazioni di quel genere...

 

A fare da sé era diventato difficile e anche provare a pensare a Liza, o a Citra, non dava chissà quale risultato; quindi ormai, tutti quei giorni passati nella giungla più selvaggia, a sostituire il bisogno sempre più crescente del contatto più intimo e passionale, con la caccia e l'uccidere i suoi nemici, lo stava davvero logorando. Caricandolo decisamente di troppa tensione...

 

Così tanta, che era davvero diventato difficile per il ragazzo non fremere delle volte per il nervoso.

 

O almeno, fino ad ora…

 

Vaas continuava a tenerlo intrappolato tra se e il terreno, tanto che quasi Jason si sentì soffocare dalla claustrofobia, eppure era così piacevole; persino nel modo in cui cercava di liberarsi le mani dalla presa dell'altro, in cerca solo di poterlo toccare a propria volta, di potergli circondare il collo, di potergli sfilare la maglietta – di potersi stingere a lui con tutte le proprie forze. Ma di come anche Vaas rispondesse a tutto questo; di come agisse secondo la propria selvaggia e primitiva natura, riafferrando i polsi dell'americano per inchiodargli nuovamente a terra, sopra la sua testa, con quel tanto di dolore e senso di dominanza che compiaceva terribilmente il pirata.

 

Jason si ritrovava sempre a mordersi il labbro e ad esprimere un verso insoddisfatto, oltre che di dolore.

 

Ma prima che potesse protestare in qualsiasi altro modo, Vaas da bastardo qual'era, tornava subito a tappargli nuovamente la bocca con la propria; incasinandogli il cervello e mandandolo quasi in tilt, con tutte quelle sensazioni contrastanti di dolore e piacere, che nel suo corpo si alternavano come un flipper impazzito. E nel mentre, addirittura lo stuzzicava terribilmente, facendo slittare senza sosta la propria erezione contro la sua – entrambe ancora costrette sotto gli indumenti e già dolenti, per le troppe pulsazioni che non erano per niente libere di sfogarsi...

 

C'era come un vago senso di vendetta in tutto questo, oltre che alla solita voglia di Vaas di giocare e di prendere per il culo; in minima parte Jason lo percepì, ma non ne comprese per nulla il motivo. E neanche la parte cosciente di se l'avrebbe fatto.

 

Dopotutto fra i due, era solo l'americano quello che avrebbe avuto ragione a covare una vendetta nei confronti dell'altro. Eppure qualcuno la pensava diversamente...

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

 

_Mio…_

 

Non c'era un'altra parola a cui Vaas riuscisse a pensare, sopratutto mentre torturava piacevolmente quel dannato ragazzo bianco; Causa attuale di ogni suo problema e principale motivo per cui Hoyt non era per nulla contento in quel periodo – e nessuno voleva incontrare Hoyt, se prima Hoyt non era più che soddisfatto e contento. _Nessuno_.

 

_Mio…_

 

Ma persino questo non era il vero problema; teste di cazzo, _eroi_...improvvisati e non, ne spuntavano sempre fuori ogni tanto. Jason non era il primo e come sempre, Vaas non avrebbe mai permesso che fosse stato l'ultimo. No, era qualcosa di molto più personale che aveva iniziato ad irritare seriamente il pirata; una cosa che ormai, si portava dietro fin quasi dalla prima grande fuga dell'americano nella giungla profonda...

 

_Mio…_

 

L'insoddisfazione carnale.

 

Maledizione, non ne aveva mai provata così tanta in vita propria. Non credeva nemmeno potesse esistere una cosa del genere visto che da sempre – o meglio, prima dell'arrivo di Jason sull'isola – un bel corpo e un bel faccino era sempre valso l'altro. Ed ora invece...

 

No.

 

Non riusciva. Più. Neanche a Dormire. Cazzo – e non è che già di proprio lo facesse gran ché, visto tutta la cocaina che sniffava. Ma ora c'era pure Jason Brody a tormentarlo; ad essersi insinuato nei suo pensieri come un parassita, un cancro da cui non riusciva a liberarsi. E l'odiava per questo.

 

_Mio…_

 

Ma non riusciva proprio a smettere di desiderarlo; come anche in quel momento, non poteva far a meno di sentirlo gemere nella propria bocca, di percepire come cercasse di inarcare la schiena e sollevarsi dal terreno, solo per far aderire il suo petto ansimante e bruciante contro quello di Vaas. O di come il pirata, non poteva far a meno di sentirselo diventare sempre più duro ogni volta che all'americano scappava il suo nome – con quel dannato tono, colmo di desiderio.

 

Quanto avrebbe voluto farlo suo in un attimo; metterlo faccia a terra, tirargli giù con un colpo secco quei stupidi pantaloni e poi montarlo come fossero soltanto altri due animali nella natura selvaggia, che seguivano i loro istinti più primordiali; correre, cacciare, mangiare – _scopa_ _re_.

 

Mettendogli definitivamente chiaro in quella sua testolina, chi qui era il re e chi la sua puttana...

 

_Mio…_

 

Ma sarebbe stato anche troppo accondiscendente da parte sua...

 

Bastava vedere come l'americano si dimenasse sotto di se, per un disperato maggior contatto, per un estenuante tentativo di andare oltre e di arrivare al sodo. Ma Vaas non aveva alcuna intenzione di accontentarlo così facilmente; sopratutto per via del fatto che per il pirata, Jason gli aveva fatto un torto profondo, non comportandosi così fin dal _principio_ . Ma p referendo fuggire via, stare lontano da lui, nasco ndersi – _tradirlo con Citra_ …

 

Ora doveva un po' soffrire, pagarla in qualche modo; anche se non sarebbe mai stato paragonabile ad una punizione che Vaas gli avrebbe normalmente inflitto – _se solo non fosse stato così_ _fatto ed_ _eccitato_.

 

Perché Jason era...

 

_Mio…_

 

( _Suo_ ) e di nessun altro al mondo...

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

Finalmente gli lasciò liberi i polsi e Jason gliene fu grato; solo poi capì che si trattava di una piccola concessione. All'inizio le mosse per circondargli il collo, ma poi non poté resistere a infilargli una mano in quella dannata acconciatura alla moicana (cosa che persino la parte cosciente di se, a volte moriva dalla voglia di fare), facendo viaggiare avidamente le dita tra le sue ciocche. Anche lui po' preso da quel fare così possessivo e tenace.

 

Vaas quasi l'aveva contagiato; lui e il suo dannato modo bestiale di agire per prendersi tutto ciò che volesse. Solo che per la prima volta, Jason trovava la cosa maledettamente eccitante…

 

Ed ora con quelle labbra bollenti il pirata gli torturava il collo, negandogli completamente il bacio sulle labbra nonostante l'americano lo cercava insistentemente. Ma non c'era nulla da fare; Vaas, anche lui aveva infilato una mano tra i suoi capelli, solo che la sua carezza iniziale si trasformò a tradimento in presa, costringendolo in un attimo a muovere la testa come più piaceva al pirata.

 

Così da aver maggiore accesso alla sua povera gola...

 

Jason sussultò nel sentire la sua lingua passare avidamente per quei tratti; sopratutto sulla sua pelle così ferita e abusata che ancora gli doleva non poco, dato il precedente tentativo di Vaas di ucciderlo strozzandolo. E che ora invece, baciava, succhiando e mordicchiava anche.

 

Ancora un altro sussulto da parte del ragazzo; esprimendo gemiti sia di piacere ma anche di paura, che ormai si confondevano fin troppo bene tra di loro. Perché per quanto fosse erotico e provocante, ogni volta che l'americano sentiva i denti di Vaas chiudersi lentamente sulla sua gola, non poteva far a meno di tremare leggermente dal terrore nel suo profondo – visto l'idea, che potesse passare in un attimo da quell'ambiguità passionale, all'aprigli effettivamente la trachea con i canini, non faceva alcuna fatica a sfiorare la sua mente annebbiata.

 

Solo poi si ritrovava sempre ad esalare un piccolo, leggero sospiro di puro sollievo; ogni qual volta che non accadeva…

 

Dopotutto; avere una relazione con Vaas (specialmente _questo_ genere di relazione), significava stare costantemente sul filo di un dannato rasoio. Non potevi mai sapere quando la situazione sarebbe volta al peggio, avevi solo la certezza che prima o poi sarebbe successo…

 

Vaas rideva di questo; non potendo poi fare a meno di avvicinare le labbra all'orecchio del ragazzo, quasi premendogliele contro per sussurragli con foga frasi che, nonostante la totale ignoranza della lingua spagnola, Jason intuì essere indecenti e volgari oltre ogni misura – per questo si ritrovò ad arrossire subito così violentemente, non facendo fatica ad immaginare il loro significato.

 

Poi Vaas tornò subito a lambirlo...

 

Stavolta però, la mano ancora libera del pirata iniziò a viaggiare verso il basso ventre del ragazzo e ad infilarsi dentro i suoi pantaloni. Jason deglutì, con le palpitazioni del cuore in gola e l'aria che era diventata cara come l'oro, sopratutto quando sentì le dita del pirati insinuarsi sotto il suo intimo, accarezzargli l'interno coscia e sfortunatamente, sfiorandogliela _soltanto_ , l'erezione…

 

Voleva provocarlo, tenerlo sull'orlo dell'orgasmo senza mai soddisfarlo e Jason davvero, continuava a non capirne il maledetto perché.

 

Gliel'aveva fatto sentire chiaro e tondo che c'è l'aveva già duro, esattamente nello stesso stato in cui si trovava anche quello di Vaas. Eppure il pirata continuava ad evitare di prenderglielo in mano e ormai l'americano stava davvero incominciando soffrine terribilmente; così finalmente tolse le mani dalla morbida capigliatura del pirata – anche se era conciata per via del sangue e tutto il resto. Ad essere sinceri, lo erano entrambi – così che anche Jason, cercò di raggiungere il proprio inguine nella vana speranza di darsi almeno da solo un po' di sollievo.

 

Ma con uno scatto brutale, Vaas in un attimo lo intercettò…

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

Subito gli afferrò il polso.

 

 _Piccolo, figlio di puttana_ …

 

“...cosa cazzo, credi poter fare?” gli chiese il pirata tutto ansimante, perché anche se era estremante eccitato, fece sì che il sibilo di rabbia potesse giungere distintamente alle orecchie dell'americano.

 

Jason si espresse subito attraverso una smorfia d'insoddisfazione.

 

Vaas tornò sul suo viso e l'americano, visibilmente speranzoso di poter essere almeno in minima parte accontentato, raddrizzò la testa seguendo il respiro dell'altro. Tornando _così_ vicino con la propria a quella bocca che bramava tanto…ma sfortunatamente per lui Vaas invece ridacchiò, non cascando minimamente nella sua semplice e ingenua provocazione.

 

“Ora sei di nuovo mio Jason...” gli accennò compiaciuto, leccandosi le labbra e stringendo il polso del ragazzo, per poi allontanarlo bruscamente con uno scatto da entrambe le loro erezioni: “e giochi secondo le mie fottute regole...” gli sussurrò poi bastardamente, proprio a fior di quelle morbide labbra, che fremevano tanto per essere nuovamente marchiate a fuoco da quelle del pirata.

 

Ma Vaas non le accontentò; le mollò lì così, con solo l'aria da poter assaporare.

 

“ _Io_ , decido se alla fine ti meriti il tuo cazzo di primo premio...” gli accennò poi soltanto, ancora all'orecchio, tornado ad indugiare sul suo collo.

 

Nuovamente sentì il ragazzo esprimere attraverso un gemito la sua disapprovazione, ma al pirata non interessava minimamente; Jason avrebbe potuto lamentarsi quanto e più voleva, ma Vaas non gli avrebbe mai permesso di toccarsi _lì_ senza il proprio permesso.

 

solo alla fine, Vaas avrebbe deciso a piacimento se lasciar venire anche il ragazzo o meno.

 

Ma nonostante questa piccola regola ferrea, l'americano sembrava proprio non voler demordere. Per questo il pirata iniziò a sentire le sue dita tornare tra loro due, fra i loro petti che si scontravano l'uno contro l'altro, stringere la propria canottiera rossa con urgenza e poi lasciar perdere; perché Jason, nonostante quei grandi, bellissimi occhi verde smeraldo, che avevano sempre dentro quella dannata aura di ingenua innocenza e velata confusione, già sapeva dove voleva arrivare e in qualche modo – almeno, nel profondo – sapeva anche come spingere il pirata a darglielo.

 

Per questo Vaas, sorprendendosi della sua intraprendenza, cominciò a sentire le dita del ragazzo ora insinuarsi _sotto_ , la sua canottiera. Partendo dalla base, accarezzandogli le linee e le forme degli addominali, non accontentandosi; risalendo fino al proprio petto, arrivando fino al punto dove il collo incontrava le scapole e non perché voleva fermarsi, ma perché gli era impossibile sollevare oltre quella canottiera rossa.

 

_Piccolo pervertito…_

 

Si ritrovò a pensare compiaciuto Vaas, sempre più eccitato e di questo passo, ritrovandosi anche ad ammettere che non sapeva quanto ancora lui stesso, avrebbe resistito. A complicare le cose, un'altra iniziativa di Jason non tardò a farsi sentire; all'improvviso il pirata percepì chiaro e tondo le labbra dell'altro chiudersi attorno al lobo del proprio orecchio e giocare con il suo orecchino* – la cosa mandò una scarica d'eccitazione così forte al proprio membro, che Vaas se lo sentì scattare in avanti in modo violento contro la costrizione dei pantaloni.

 

Chi diamine se lo immaginava che aveva una zona particolare del proprio corpo così sensibile?

 

 _Cazzo_...

 

A conti fatti, Vaas amava troppo questo Jason...

Fu un attimo, poi la dolcezza iniziale pian piano lasciò spasso ad un'impetuosa passione...

 

Jason aveva richiuso gli occhi e così li teneva; non era intenzionale, ma semplicemente troppo preso da quello che lui e Vaas stavano facendo in quell'esatto momento. E questo lo portava a lasciare il controllo a tutti gli altri sensi, più che alla vista…

 

Voleva sentirlo, toccarlo, inebriarsi di lui fino all'assuefazione – se mai fosse stato possibile.

 

Questo era ciò che cercava il proprio inconscio più profondo; da quanto e perché invece, chi poteva saperlo? Nemmeno Jason stesso si era ancora accorto di tali desideri, ma probabilmente era solo una questione di tempo – o così, quella parte sconosciuta di se sperava tanto – visto come da quando era atterrato sull'isola, non riusciva più granché a trovare soddisfazioni di quel genere...

 

A fare da sé era diventato difficile e anche provare a pensare a Liza, o a Citra, non dava chissà quale risultato; quindi ormai, tutti quei giorni passati nella giungla più selvaggia, a sostituire il bisogno sempre più crescente del contatto più intimo e passionale, con la caccia e l'uccidere i suoi nemici, lo stava davvero logorando. Caricandolo decisamente di troppa tensione...

 

Così tanta, che era davvero diventato difficile per il ragazzo non fremere delle volte per il nervoso.

 

O almeno, fino ad ora…

 

Vaas continuava a tenerlo intrappolato tra se e il terreno, tanto che quasi Jason si sentì soffocare dalla claustrofobia, eppure era così piacevole; persino nel modo in cui cercava di liberarsi le mani dalla presa dell'altro, in cerca solo di poterlo toccare a propria volta, di potergli circondare il collo, di potergli sfilare la maglietta – di potersi stingere a lui con tutte le proprie forze. Ma di come anche Vaas rispondesse a tutto questo; di come agisse secondo la propria selvaggia e primitiva natura, riafferrando i polsi dell'americano per inchiodargli nuovamente a terra, sopra la sua testa, con quel tanto di dolore e senso di dominanza che compiaceva terribilmente il pirata.

 

Jason si ritrovava sempre a mordersi il labbro e ad esprimere un verso insoddisfatto, oltre che di dolore.

 

Ma prima che potesse protestare in qualsiasi altro modo, Vaas da bastardo qual'era, tornava subito a tappargli nuovamente la bocca con la propria; incasinandogli il cervello e mandandolo quasi in tilt, con tutte quelle sensazioni contrastanti di dolore e piacere, che nel suo corpo si alternavano come un flipper impazzito. E nel mentre, addirittura lo stuzzicava terribilmente, facendo slittare senza sosta la propria erezione contro la sua – entrambe ancora costrette sotto gli indumenti e già dolenti, per le troppe pulsazioni che non erano per niente libere di sfogarsi...

 

C'era come un vago senso di vendetta in tutto questo, oltre che alla solita voglia di Vaas di giocare e di prendere per il culo; in minima parte Jason lo percepì, ma non ne comprese per nulla il motivo. E neanche la parte cosciente di se l'avrebbe fatto.

 

Dopotutto fra i due, era solo l'americano quello che avrebbe avuto ragione a covare una vendetta nei confronti dell'altro. Eppure qualcuno la pensava diversamente...

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

 

_Mio…_

 

Non c'era un'altra parola a cui Vaas riuscisse a pensare, sopratutto mentre torturava piacevolmente quel dannato ragazzo bianco; Causa attuale di ogni suo problema e principale motivo per cui Hoyt non era per nulla contento in quel periodo – e nessuno voleva incontrare Hoyt, se prima Hoyt non era più che soddisfatto e contento. _Nessuno_.

 

_Mio…_

 

Ma persino questo non era il vero problema; teste di cazzo, _eroi_...improvvisati e non, ne spuntavano sempre fuori ogni tanto. Jason non era il primo e come sempre, Vaas non avrebbe mai permesso che fosse stato l'ultimo. No, era qualcosa di molto più personale che aveva iniziato ad irritare seriamente il pirata; una cosa che ormai, si portava dietro fin quasi dalla prima grande fuga dell'americano nella giungla profonda...

 

_Mio…_

 

L'insoddisfazione carnale.

 

Maledizione, non ne aveva mai provata così tanta in vita propria. Non credeva nemmeno potesse esistere una cosa del genere visto che da sempre – o meglio, prima dell'arrivo di Jason sull'isola – un bel corpo e un bel faccino era sempre valso l'altro. Ed ora invece...

 

No.

 

Non riusciva. Più. Neanche a Dormire. Cazzo – e non è che già di proprio lo facesse gran ché, visto tutta la cocaina che sniffava. Ma ora c'era pure Jason Brody a tormentarlo; ad essersi insinuato nei suo pensieri come un parassita, un cancro da cui non riusciva a liberarsi. E l'odiava per questo.

 

_Mio…_

 

Ma non riusciva proprio a smettere di desiderarlo; come anche in quel momento, non poteva far a meno di sentirlo gemere nella propria bocca, di percepire come cercasse di inarcare la schiena e sollevarsi dal terreno, solo per far aderire il suo petto ansimante e bruciante contro quello di Vaas. O di come il pirata, non poteva far a meno di sentirselo diventare sempre più duro ogni volta che all'americano scappava il suo nome – con quel dannato tono, colmo di desiderio.

 

Quanto avrebbe voluto farlo suo in un attimo; metterlo faccia a terra, tirargli giù con un colpo secco quei stupidi pantaloni e poi montarlo come fossero soltanto altri due animali nella natura selvaggia, che seguivano i loro istinti più primordiali; correre, cacciare, mangiare – _scopa_ _re_.

 

Mettendogli definitivamente chiaro in quella sua testolina, chi qui era il re e chi la sua puttana...

 

_Mio…_

 

Ma sarebbe stato anche troppo accondiscendente da parte sua...

 

Bastava vedere come l'americano si dimenasse sotto di se, per un disperato maggior contatto, per un estenuante tentativo di andare oltre e di arrivare al sodo. Ma Vaas non aveva alcuna intenzione di accontentarlo così facilmente; sopratutto per via del fatto che per il pirata, Jason gli aveva fatto un torto profondo, non comportandosi così fin dal _principio_ . Ma p referendo fuggire via, stare lontano da lui, nasco ndersi – _tradirlo con Citra_ …

 

Ora doveva un po' soffrire, pagarla in qualche modo; anche se non sarebbe mai stato paragonabile ad una punizione che Vaas gli avrebbe normalmente inflitto – _se solo non fosse stato così_ _fatto ed_ _eccitato_.

 

Perché Jason era...

 

_Mio…_

 

( _Suo_ ) e di nessun altro al mondo...

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

Finalmente gli lasciò liberi i polsi e Jason gliene fu grato; solo poi capì che si trattava di una piccola concessione. All'inizio le mosse per circondargli il collo, ma poi non poté resistere a infilargli una mano in quella dannata acconciatura alla moicana (cosa che persino la parte cosciente di se, a volte moriva dalla voglia di fare), facendo viaggiare avidamente le dita tra le sue ciocche. Anche lui po' preso da quel fare così possessivo e tenace.

 

Vaas quasi l'aveva contagiato; lui e il suo dannato modo bestiale di agire per prendersi tutto ciò che volesse. Solo che per la prima volta, Jason trovava la cosa maledettamente eccitante…

 

Ed ora con quelle labbra bollenti il pirata gli torturava il collo, negandogli completamente il bacio sulle labbra nonostante l'americano lo cercava insistentemente. Ma non c'era nulla da fare; Vaas, anche lui aveva infilato una mano tra i suoi capelli, solo che la sua carezza iniziale si trasformò a tradimento in presa, costringendolo in un attimo a muovere la testa come più piaceva al pirata.

 

Così da aver maggiore accesso alla sua povera gola...

 

Jason sussultò nel sentire la sua lingua passare avidamente per quei tratti; sopratutto sulla sua pelle così ferita e abusata che ancora gli doleva non poco, dato il precedente tentativo di Vaas di ucciderlo strozzandolo. E che ora invece, baciava, succhiando e mordicchiava anche.

 

Ancora un altro sussulto da parte del ragazzo; esprimendo gemiti sia di piacere ma anche di paura, che ormai si confondevano fin troppo bene tra di loro. Perché per quanto fosse erotico e provocante, ogni volta che l'americano sentiva i denti di Vaas chiudersi lentamente sulla sua gola, non poteva far a meno di tremare leggermente dal terrore nel suo profondo – visto l'idea, che potesse passare in un attimo da quell'ambiguità passionale, all'aprigli effettivamente la trachea con i canini, non faceva alcuna fatica a sfiorare la sua mente annebbiata.

 

Solo poi si ritrovava sempre ad esalare un piccolo, leggero sospiro di puro sollievo; ogni qual volta che non accadeva…

 

Dopotutto; avere una relazione con Vaas (specialmente _questo_ genere di relazione), significava stare costantemente sul filo di un dannato rasoio. Non potevi mai sapere quando la situazione sarebbe volta al peggio, avevi solo la certezza che prima o poi sarebbe successo…

 

Vaas rideva di questo; non potendo poi fare a meno di avvicinare le labbra all'orecchio del ragazzo, quasi premendogliele contro per sussurragli con foga frasi che, nonostante la totale ignoranza della lingua spagnola, Jason intuì essere indecenti e volgari oltre ogni misura – per questo si ritrovò ad arrossire subito così violentemente, non facendo fatica ad immaginare il loro significato.

 

Poi Vaas tornò subito a lambirlo...

 

Stavolta però, la mano ancora libera del pirata iniziò a viaggiare verso il basso ventre del ragazzo e ad infilarsi dentro i suoi pantaloni. Jason deglutì, con le palpitazioni del cuore in gola e l'aria che era diventata cara come l'oro, sopratutto quando sentì le dita del pirati insinuarsi sotto il suo intimo, accarezzargli l'interno coscia e sfortunatamente, sfiorandogliela _soltanto_ , l'erezione…

 

Voleva provocarlo, tenerlo sull'orlo dell'orgasmo senza mai soddisfarlo e Jason davvero, continuava a non capirne il maledetto perché.

 

Gliel'aveva fatto sentire chiaro e tondo che c'è l'aveva già duro, esattamente nello stesso stato in cui si trovava anche quello di Vaas. Eppure il pirata continuava ad evitare di prenderglielo in mano e ormai l'americano stava davvero incominciando soffrine terribilmente; così finalmente tolse le mani dalla morbida capigliatura del pirata – anche se era conciata per via del sangue e tutto il resto. Ad essere sinceri, lo erano entrambi – così che anche Jason, cercò di raggiungere il proprio inguine nella vana speranza di darsi almeno da solo un po' di sollievo.

 

Ma con uno scatto brutale, Vaas in un attimo lo intercettò…

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

Subito gli afferrò il polso.

 

 _Piccolo, figlio di puttana_ …

 

“...cosa cazzo, credi poter fare?” gli chiese il pirata tutto ansimante, perché anche se era estremante eccitato, fece sì che il sibilo di rabbia potesse giungere distintamente alle orecchie dell'americano.

 

Jason si espresse subito attraverso una smorfia d'insoddisfazione.

 

Vaas tornò sul suo viso e l'americano, visibilmente speranzoso di poter essere almeno in minima parte accontentato, raddrizzò la testa seguendo il respiro dell'altro. Tornando _così_ vicino con la propria a quella bocca che bramava tanto…ma sfortunatamente per lui Vaas invece ridacchiò, non cascando minimamente nella sua semplice e ingenua provocazione.

 

“Ora sei di nuovo mio Jason...” gli accennò compiaciuto, leccandosi le labbra e stringendo il polso del ragazzo, per poi allontanarlo bruscamente con uno scatto da entrambe le loro erezioni: “e giochi secondo le mie fottute regole...” gli sussurrò poi bastardamente, proprio a fior di quelle morbide labbra, che fremevano tanto per essere nuovamente marchiate a fuoco da quelle del pirata.

 

Ma Vaas non le accontentò; le mollò lì così, con solo l'aria da poter assaporare.

 

“ _Io_ , decido se alla fine ti meriti il tuo cazzo di primo premio...” gli accennò poi soltanto, ancora all'orecchio, tornado ad indugiare sul suo collo.

 

Nuovamente sentì il ragazzo esprimere attraverso un gemito la sua disapprovazione, ma al pirata non interessava minimamente; Jason avrebbe potuto lamentarsi quanto e più voleva, ma Vaas non gli avrebbe mai permesso di toccarsi _lì_ senza il proprio permesso.

 

solo alla fine, Vaas avrebbe deciso a piacimento se lasciar venire anche il ragazzo o meno.

 

Ma nonostante questa piccola regola ferrea, l'americano sembrava proprio non voler demordere. Per questo il pirata iniziò a sentire le sue dita tornare tra loro due, fra i loro petti che si scontravano l'uno contro l'altro, stringere la propria canottiera rossa con urgenza e poi lasciar perdere; perché Jason, nonostante quei grandi, bellissimi occhi verde smeraldo, che avevano sempre dentro quella dannata aura di ingenua innocenza e velata confusione, già sapeva dove voleva arrivare e in qualche modo – almeno, nel profondo – sapeva anche come spingere il pirata a darglielo.

 

Per questo Vaas, sorprendendosi della sua intraprendenza, cominciò a sentire le dita del ragazzo ora insinuarsi _sotto_ , la sua canottiera. Partendo dalla base, accarezzandogli le linee e le forme degli addominali, non accontentandosi; risalendo fino al proprio petto, arrivando fino al punto dove il collo incontrava le scapole e non perché voleva fermarsi, ma perché gli era impossibile sollevare oltre quella canottiera rossa.

 

_Piccolo pervertito…_

 

Si ritrovò a pensare compiaciuto Vaas, sempre più eccitato e di questo passo, ritrovandosi anche ad ammettere che non sapeva quanto ancora lui stesso, avrebbe resistito. A complicare le cose, un'altra iniziativa di Jason non tardò a farsi sentire; all'improvviso il pirata percepì chiaro e tondo le labbra dell'altro chiudersi attorno al lobo del proprio orecchio e giocare con il suo orecchino* – la cosa mandò una scarica d'eccitazione così forte al proprio membro, che Vaas se lo sentì scattare in avanti in modo violento contro la costrizione dei pantaloni.

 

Chi diamine se lo immaginava che aveva una zona particolare del proprio corpo così sensibile?

 

 _Cazzo_...

 

A conti fatti, Vaas amava troppo questo Jason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA ORECCHINO; sì, Vaas indossa gli orecchini e io me ne sono accorta solo un mese fa. Mentre cercavo altre immagini su di lui.  
> 


	4. ...Into The Wonderland...(part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA INIZIALE; Ok, forse per gli aggiornamenti di questa storia è meglio se controllate ogni mese. Ma state tranquilli, non la lascerò incompiuta :) Come sempre; lo so, lo so. C'è di meglio come slash esplicito in giro, ma visto che ho intenzione di migliorarmi in questo campo (come nello slash velato), ogni tanto tornerò a scriverlo. Non sempre e in nemmeno la maggior parte delle storie che pubblicherò. Ma comunque, ricapiterà…

Aveva funzionato.

Finalmente sentiva il corpo del pirata contorcersi dagli spasmi di piacere, esattamente come faceva quello di Jason; non doveva mancare molto ad arrivare a concludere qualcosa. L'americano non faceva altro che sperarlo con tutte le proprie forze ormai, mentre continuava a far viaggiare le mani sul petto ambrato del pirata.

Ancora faceva fatica a credere a quello che i suoi sensi stavano provando.

 _P_ _erfetto_...

Tutto il corpo di Vaas non aveva un filo di grasso; era come se fosse stato creato e modellato dalla giungla per la giungla. Scolpito apposta, in modo da resistere alle più dure e selvagge condizioni. E in grado di contenere una forza così brutale, da poter spaventare e sottomettere persino le bestie. E mentre contemplava tutto ciò che aveva di fronte a se, continuando a farci passare sopra le proprie dita – sfiorandolo – finalmente Vaas iniziò in qualche modo ad assecondarlo; in un attimo il pirata si sollevò dritto e piegando entrambe le braccia, si sfilò in un secondo quella dannata canottiera rossa che già da un po', era diventata davvero di troppo. Poi la gettò subito lontano con totale noncuranza e Jason, nel vedere dal basso, tutti qui muscoli sopra di se che si contraevano, rimodellandosi e adattandosi ai movimenti dell'uomo a cui appartenevano, si ritrovò nuovamente rapito.

 _Perfetto_...

Senza neanche farlo apposta, ora l'intera figura di Vaas era in controluce e ciò faceva sì che tutte le sue forme, i suoi pettorali, creassero un contrasto perfetto tra luce e ombra. Quasi fosse un'opera d'arte unica e rara.

E forse lo era; perché probabilmente al mondo, non ci sarebbe mai stato un altro come lui.

Solo quando il pirata tornò a ripiegarsi sul ragazzo, Jason fu finalmente distratto dalla collana verde giada che aveva iniziato ad ondeggiare caoticamente nel vuoto; catturando involontariamente il suo sguardo e facendo sì che i suoi occhi, per qualche secondo, ne seguissero gli ipnotici movimento oscillatori.

Anche quell'oggetto rapiva sempre il suo sguardo, ed era forse una delle prime cose che osservava di Vaas ogni volta che i loro cammini si incrociavano.

Doveva far parte di lui come fosse qualcosa di vitale.

Per un attimo Jason cercò di toccarla, o meglio, spostò la mano e sollevò le dita sfiorandola; ancora gli rifletteva i pochi raggi del sole che riuscivano a oltrepassare le fronde. E nonostante fosse ancora distratto da quel pezzo d'antiquariato, Vaas sembrò non accorgersene, oppure semplicemente, ignorò totalmente la cosa visto come gli baciò a tradimento il viso. Costringendolo a chiudere un occhio.

Jason a quel puntò rialzò finalmente lo sguardo sul pirata ed ora, le loro labbra erano nuovamente vicine, ed i loro occhi, erano tornati l'uno a guardare dentro quelli inconfondibili dell'altro.

Forse il ragazzo sentì il bisogno di dire qualcosa in quel momento, visto come dischiuse le labbra; ma per colpa delle droghe non uscirono altro che respiri, che si confusero totalmente con quelle poche lettere a malapena borbottate.

Che importava; Vaas lo afferrò d'improvviso da sotto il mento, con forza e fermezza, piegandolo più orizzontalmente che poteva e poi lo baciò di nuovo. Ma stavolta con un angolazione tale che, i loro visi fossero perpendicolari l'uno a quello dell'altro. Il tutto alimentato da una foga così passionale, che solo inizialmente sentì la lingua del pirata accarezzargli i denti, prima che con innata prepotenza raggiunse la propria.

Facendo dimenticare ad entrambi di come si facesse a respirare...

E senza minimamente interrompere quel contatto, Jason in un attimo chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi così andare ancora di più a quella marea di sensazione che lo stavano facendo naufragare. Sentendo poi il bisogno istintivo, di stringere freneticamente le proprie dita intorno a qualcosa.

Ora però, c'era solo il petto liscio del pirata sopra di se. Cosa che non gli dispiacque affatto; ma per un secondo soltanto, gli mancò terribilmente quella stupida canottiera rossa…

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Era davvero difficile resistere a quegli occhi.

Se Jason fosse stato un cucciolo di qualche animale, probabilmente avrebbe avuto il mondo ai suoi piedi con un solo sguardo; non importava quanto cattiva, sadica o perfida fosse stata la persona che avesse poi avuto di fronte. Perché non sarebbe mai resistita a quei dannati, affascinati, occhi verde smeraldo…

Ma per fortuna di questa tipologia di gente però; Jason, era una persona...

Per questo Vaas, nonostante avesse ceduto a questo piccolo momento di debolezza, accontentando l'americano e tornando così a baciarlo, ancora ricordava perfettamente che l'altro non se lo meritava affatto. Per questo non indugiò oltre e si staccò di colpo, lasciando ancora una volta il ragazzo della California ad annaspare in cerca di quel calore tanto desiderato.

Ignorandolo totalmente, lui e quei suo maledetti ma bellissimi occhi – di cui sarebbe esploso di gelosia se avesse saputo che presto, non sarebbe stato il solo bastardo dell'isola a morirci dietro...

Questa volta, era il turno del pirata folle di contemplare il corpo dell'americano; per questo tornò ad infilargli una mano sotto la maglietta – senza ricevere un cazzotto stavolta – e godendosi sia alla vista che al tatto, di come la giungla avesse generosamente modellato il ragazzo durante tutta la sua permanenza sull'isola.

Vaas si ritrovò a leccarsi le labbra per l'ennesima volta, come la bestia affamate che era e come fu prevedibile, l'iniziale delicatezza che l'americano aveva usato con lui presto svanì, lasciando il posto al suo modo inconfondibile di ottenere _tutto ciò che voleva_ ; per questo _c_ on scatto improvviso, secco e brutale, Vaas gli sollevò di colpo tutta la maglietta fino alla gola, per poi artigliarla e inchiodarla nuovamente alla terra, insieme all'indumento – minimizzando però la sensazione di asfissia stavolta.

Poi in un attimo si abbassò su di lui per affondarci sia i denti che le labbra, per marchiarlo di nuovo e di nuovo ancora; così che alla fine chiunque, guardandolo, standogli vicino e sentendone l'odore, avrebbe capito che Jason Brody fosse esclusivamente di Vaas soltanto. O almeno, così nella mente del tutto disfunzionale e impostata sul regno animale del pirata, le cose funzionavano...

Per ovvie ragioni, mai nessuno aveva osato cercare di fargli capire nemmeno il contrario.

E nel frattempo, mentre Jason continuava a deliziarlo e incitarlo con quel suo continuo gemere così vergognosamente – nascondendo però anche un cenno di velata ma visibile frustrazione – Vaas continuò a ridere divertito dentro di se, pentendosi soltanto di non avere nulla per poter immortalare tutta la scena. O più che altro, per fortuna dell'americano, non si era ancora accorto per niente della reflex, che giaceva ancora del tutto abbandonata, impigliata ad un ramo; rimasta lì dalla discesa turbolenta del ragazzo da quel pendio.

La serie di baci che Vaas gli lasciò lungo tutto il torace, terminò sadicamente a soli pochi centimetri dall'erezione di Jason, che di nuovo e con dolorosa attesa, sobbalzò violentemente.

Ma non era solo quello.

Ormai il ragazzo bianco era diventato così altamente ricettivo, qualsiasi punto le labbra o la lingua del pirata raggiungesse sul suo corpo; che fossero le zone più erogene e sensibili, o anche quelle che normalmente non avrebbero risposto ad alcuno stimolo...

Ormai, sfiorargli qualsiasi zona faceva sussultare terribilmente il ragazzo, mandando visibili scosse d'eccitazione lungo tutta la sua spina dorsale. E facendolo soffrire ulteriormente per una mancanza di maggior contatto e soddisfazione.

Ecco, così lo voleva; sull'orlo del limite fino a quasi farlo impazzire, o addirittura morire.

(Se era possibile)

Sentendolo fare di tutto pur di venire; anche se si sarebbe dovuto accontentare perfino di farlo solo attraverso il continuo strusciare della propria intimità (ancora sotto gli indumenti) con insistenza e disperazione contro quella di Vaas.

Forse, ora aveva ~~quasi~~ sofferto abbastanza…

Già, normalmente gli avrebbe fatto di peggio; tanto per cominciare, prima di sodomizzarlo l'avrebbe sicuramente torturato facendolo sanguinare come un maiale prima macello. Ma ad essere sinceri del tutto, questo era più lo stile dell'australiano e non il suo.

No.

Vaas di solito preferiva dare la possibilità all'altro di collaborare, senza per forza arrivare a certi estremi. Ma c'era da dire che con Jason l'aveva già fatto; gli aveva dato quella possibilità una, due, tre volte e con di mezzo la vedetta, il pirata poteva anche tranquillamente mandare al diavolo questa sua cortesia e divertirsi con metodi _decisamente_ più crudeli.

Ma per l'ennesima fortuna di Jason Brody, quel giorno non era oggi. Per fortuna di Jason, Vaas stava persino iniziando a sentirsi magnanimo. E questo, voleva dire una cosa soltanto...

 

 

 **.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Ormai a Jason stava esplodendo la testa – e non solo…

Ma resisté alla pericolosa tentazione di spingere quella del pirata folle più in giù, riempiendosi solo dell'illusorio desiderio che almeno glielo avrebbe preso in bocca. Peccato solo che tutto ciò avrebbe messo in discussione la gerarchia di dominanza che Vaas tanto amava e che lo avrebbe spinto solo a vendicarsi, prolungando ulteriormente le sofferenze del ragazzo.

Per questo; un profondo sospiro misto ad un intenso gemito di sollievo lasciò la sua bocca, quando finalmente sentì con limpida chiarezza il pirata armeggiare con la propria cintura.

 _Finalmente_.

Jason era ormai totalmente in fiamme e istintivamente in risposta, si aggrappò a quella del pirata con una certa urgenza, stupendosi non troppo di trovarla già slacciata. E approfittandone anche lui di infilarci dentro le dita e dare forse una sbirciata – come meglio poteva. Perché mentre una mano di Vaas già spaziava sotto i suoi pantaloni, l'altra ancora gli stringeva il collo insieme alla maglia blu lì raggomitolata.

Ma poi Vaas si abbassò e all'improvviso l'americano si ritrovò ad inarcare la schiena, chiudere gli occhi e buttare all'indietro la propria testa; ritrovandosi non so come a stringere tra i denti la propria maglietta.

Forse perché finalmente, il pirata stava iniziando a dare la giusta attenzione alla sua eccitazione…

In un attimo sentì il tocco bollente di quelle dita che gli si chiusero intorno all'erezione pulsate, da dove ormai già spillava il liquido preseminale e che senza preavviso, Vaas leccò per un attimo via dalla punta del glande, tirando fuori da Jason un gemito così profondo che il _lui_ _cosciente_ , avrebbe davvero fatto fatica a credere che fosse scappato davvero dalla propria bocca.

Il ragazzo ormai non attendeva altro, era chiaro come il sole; sopratutto da come ora strinse le dita di una mano anche nelle ciocche del pirata, colto dall'ennesimo momento di frenesia. Eppure Vaas, invece che procedere, all'improvviso si fermò e scoppiò a ridere.

Jason non ne capì il perché…

 

 

 **.... .... .... ....**

 

 

Vaas non se l'aspettava affatto, o più che altro, su un'isola come le Rook di certo non era abituato a cose del genere; aveva sentito parlare del fatto che oltre le donne, anche questi stronzetti occidentali facessero...quel genere di _cose_ – ma non ci aveva mai creduto. Ora che però lo aveva sotto gli occhi, si sarebbe ricreduto.

Era…totalmente ripulito, là sotto; del tutto spoglio come una dannata femmina.

Per questo scoppiò a ridere, lasciandosi per un attimo ricadere con la testa e la fronte imperlata sul ventre di Jason; cercando di contenersi e chiedendosi per un attimo perché un maschio doveva darsi la briga di rasarsi anche là sotto. Ma ad essere sinceri, su Jason la cosa non gli dispiaceva affatto…

Vaas piegò il viso e con gli occhi tornò a guardare verso quello dell'americano; con la mano invece, iniziò a massaggiarglielo.

Jason tornò a gemere come a pregarlo di continuare senza più smettere e il pirata, nel frattempo, si portò in avanti con il corpo, tornando a guardarlo in faccia e poi ridere ancora di lui; dei suoi occhi chiusi e in lacrime, del suo viso paonazzo e del suo respiro affannato. Del fatto che non riuscisse a durare così tanto: “Oh hermano; la tua resistenza è davvero, fottutamente ridicola...” gli sussurrò poi, _così_ divertito.

Se però Jason fosse stato cosciente, avrebbe saputo benissimo che rispondergli.

Prima sarebbe cominciato con un “ _Vaffanculo_ ” e poi sarebbe proseguito col ricordargli chi tra loro due, era quello che si drogava dalla mattina alla sera; soffrendo ora di _impotenza_ , o comunque di qualcosa che ci andava molto vicino. Ovviamente però, parole simili avrebbero fatto brutalmente incazzare il pirata.

(ma visto che il ragazzo non era visibilmente in grado di dire una sola parola…)

Vaas sorrise compiaciuto, afferrandogli di nuovo il viso: “Ma se proprio ci tieni tanto ad urlare...” aggiunse poi leccandosi deliziato le labbra, visualizzando l'atto nel suo momento più esplicito e liberatorio.

Dopotutto non aspettava altro fin da quando l'aveva incontrato – _dannazione_.

Per questo mollò subito la presa sul suo viso così da applicarla alla propria eccitazione, afferrandola e togliendola dalla costrizione dell'intimo. Ma Jason agì nuovamente d'impulso, sorprendendolo per l'ennesima volta e rivelando uno spirito d'iniziativa che il pirata stava _davvero_ , iniziando ad amare; di fatto, prima che Vaas potesse procedere a fare qualsiasi altra cosa, le mani del ragazzo si chiusero intorno ad entrambi i loro membri e attraverso alcuni piccoli, delicati movimenti iniziali, Jason gli diede un assaggio di quello che avrebbero potuto fare quelle _mani d_ _'_ _or_ _o_.

A quel punto non ci volle di certo un genio, per capire _co_ _sa_ l'americano volesse di preciso fare…

 

 

 **.... .... .... ....**

 

 

_Dio, finalmente…_

fu un pensiero così intenso; frutto degli stimoli esterni, ma che anche nel suo profondo inconscio si materializzò con improvvisa violenza. Visto come Vaas lo assecondò, cingendo con la propria mano quella di Jason, che a sua volta, stringeva entrambe le loro erezioni. Iniziando persino a guidarlo e a dargli il ritmo, che crebbe fino a che trovare quello perfetto e a farlo divenire una costante.

“E così, eh? È questo quello che volevi, huh?” lo sentì dire con una gran sfrontatezza, vicino al suo viso. Mettendogli nel mentre il braccio libero e piegato sotto la sua testa, a fargli da cuscino con il suo robusto avambraccio.

Sorrideva così compiaciuto il pirata…

Ma poi, come ormai Jason aveva capito fin dal loro primissimo incontro, il suo umore cambiò del tutto repentinamente: “Bastava chiedere la prima sera fottuto, idiota del cazzo...” gli ringhiò contro, quasi fosse arrabbiato e pronto ad ucciderlo, nonostante con le mani continuasse comunque a tenere il ritmo.

Così, il ragazzo californiano…oddio, menomale che la parte di lui che seguiva la ragione e non il cuore – o almeno, non la parte di cuore che gridava e pretendeva a gran voce la vendetta per la morte di Grant – non erano lì in quel momento. Perché davvero, non si capiva; Vaas era arrabbiato? Era infastidito o esaurito? Eccitato? O forse Felice? Compiaciuto? Perverso? Autoritario? O tutte queste cose messe assieme?

Cosa?

Il suo cervello sarebbe andato in palla da solo, se non l'avessero fatto prima per lui le droghe...

Il ritmo dei loro movimenti sulle loro eccitazioni diventò d'improvviso serrato; Sentì Vaas affondare nuovamente la testa tra il proprio collo e la spalla, mentre Jason, si ritrovò con il fiato sempre più corto, bollente e affannato – esattamente come quello che il pirata emanava contro la propria pelle.

Lo stavano facendo insieme e forse, era proprio questa la sensazione che più lo devastava – _piacevolmente_.

Raggiungere l'orgasmo sentendo il proprio membro attaccato a quello altrettanto bollente e pulsante di Vaas, gonfiati dal correre sfrenato del sangue, mentre entrambi i loro palmi li chiudevano quasi totalmente, facendo sì che le dita del pirata sovrastassero o s'intrecciassero a quelle di Jason – continuando a muovere e sfregando sempre più velocemente, per tutte e due le loro lunghezze…

Rendeva quel momento, semplicemente appagante e perfetto. E di fatto, quando alla fine l'orgasmo esplose in lui, fu come una scarica che si espanse in tutto il proprio corpo attraverso un onda.

Ritrovandosi subito incredulo e sorpreso, nel aver appena scoperto che ci fosse persino, qualcosa di meglio…

Non riuscì nemmeno a registrare il suono che venne fuori dalla sua bocca, come quello che uscì dalla labbra di Vaas, talmente si ritrovò perso a contemplare quella sensazione, di un attimo, ma che valeva la pena di tutto lo sforzo e la fatica che comportava il sesso – oltre ad essere comunque un tipo di sforzo _piacevole_.

Il seme si riversò copioso in entrambi i loro palmi, a parte qualche residuo che finì anche sui loro petti ancora uniti e ansimanti. E non si poteva nemmeno dire quale fosse di Vaas o di Jason, visto che il prodotto dell'uno poteva essere confuso con quello dell'altro.

Ma infondo; che importava...

A quanto pare, nonostante la voglia di collassare, il pirata preferì staccare la mano di lì e imbrattarne subito attraverso le dita, il viso e le labbra del ragazzo. Chiaramente nel solo intento di fargli assaggiare _l'elisir_ della loro passione; dandogli il tempo di leccarlo via dalle dita, prima di finirlo a baciare ancora una volta, senza risparmiare di affondare nelle sue labbra e iniziare a succhiargli amabilmente la lingua.

Era stupendo, Jason non aveva da lamentarsi; ma era anche stanco ora ed aveva solo la voglia, di assopirsi…

Mentre Vaas si staccava adagio dalle sue labbra, gli occhi del ragazzo si chiusero lentamente e il viso, gli finì piegato di lato; già sentiva il proprio corpo farsi più rilassato, leggero e abbandonarsi al sonno...finché non si senti improvvisamente prendere poi da Vaas per il fianco, come le unghie del pirata affondarono nella sua carne facendogli male.

Jason riaprì gli occhi di colpo e del tutto confuso; Vaas sorrideva sadicamente compiaciuto, mentre una strana luce gli brillava negli occhi.

“Credi davvero che sia finita qui? Huh? No hermano, non prendermi per il culo...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA FINALE; sì, ci sto mettendo un'eternità a completare questa storia. Ma ricordate, non tutto il male vien per nuocere! Infatti nei giorni in cui non ero ispirata a scrivere questi capitoli, sappiate che ero ispirata a continuare quelli lasciati un po' a metà di altre storie e idee che ho su questo fandom :)
> 
> prima o poi le vedrete...


	5. ...And Come Back. (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENG NOTE: I really really want so badly translate all of my stories in this fandom, but I'm not good enough in english for do it. Im so sorry :(
> 
> NOTA AUTRICE; ta-dan! Eccomi qua! (finalmente direte voi). Ecco, che dire, finalmente sono riuscita a fare una stesura di questo capitolo che non fa troppo schifo ù_ù
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO!: qui si va a toccare il non-con pesante, più altri temi molto brutti brutti, come la colpevolizzazione della vittima e se proprio non sono argomenti che riuscite a sentire nominare o in qualche modo digerire, siete pregati di saltare tutte le righe non appena incontrate i quattro punti di separazione tra parentesi quadre, ovvero questi:  
> [.... .... .... ....]  
> E di poter rileggere quando invece incontrerete questi:  
> (.... .... .... ....)  
> perché da lì in poi ritorna solo Dub-Con/consenziente.
> 
> ALTRA NOTA: Oddio, mi sa che mi sono lasciata andare un po' troppo nella perversione in questo capitolo. Se qualcuno di voi ritiene che è troppo volgare, me lo dica pure. Dopotutto sono qui per migliorare :)

Era andato; avevo fatto di tutto per tenermelo vicino, sopportando persino la sensazione orribile del suo cadavere gelato contro la mia pelle. Tutto per far sì che non mi abbandonasse e che almeno lui, non andasse perduto. Ma era svanito come tutto il resto e a quel punto, non seppi più pensare a cosa mi facesse più male.

 

Ero rimasto solo, all’inferno…

 

Crollai in avanti  finendo a carponi e le mie man i affondarono nel sangue che era alt o quasi  due dita;  il riflesso di Vaas era svanito, eppure mi ritrovavo  comunque  a guardare in faccia un mostro. Quello che stavo vivendo era un dannato incubo senza fine –  _e_ _me_ _lo meritavo_ ...

 

Quante persone avevo ucciso?

 

Quante persone erano  comunque morte per colpa mia?

 

Grant, era morto per colpa mia…

 

Se solo non mi fossi fidato di Doug. Se solo per una volta avessi agito in modo responsabile. Se solo fossi stato in grado di badare a me stesso; tutto ciò non sarebbe successo. Vince, mio fratello, sarebbero ancora vivi e a nessuno sarebbe stato fatto del male ed io…

 

Ed io...

 

Io a quest’ora non starei fissando un mostro, attraverso l’oceano di sangue che avevo versato e che nonostante vorace ne chiedesse sempre dell’altro, non ne sarebbe mai stato sazio, f acendomi  così  sentire solo  e  sempre più vuoto. Perso.  Non più me stesso...

 

Stavo impazzendo?

 

All’improvviso quella risata, la  _sua_ risata, scoppiò fragorosa nell’aria fino a farmi scoppiare quasi la testa.  Per questo mi tappai le orecchie, serrai gli occhi e dal dolore gemetti; non riuscivo nemmeno a tenere ferme le mani. Fremevano dalla disperazione –  _dalla rabbia_ – dalla follia. 

 

Quando finalmente sentii che c’era di nuovo il silenzio, feci slittare nei miei capelli quelle mie mani che parevano  come  in crisi epilettica e mi strins i le ciocche tra le dita per  l'esasperazione.

 

Quando riaprii gli occhi – a fatica, come fossi consumato da dentro –  capii di non essere più solo. 

 

C’era una grossa scrivani a di mogano davanti a me ed io non ero più nell’oceano di sangue,  ma in un ufficio; quattro pareti  e ciò che invece si intravedeva oltre le finestre il buio più totale,  c ome se fossi stato catapultato i n un angolo visibile, dentro un  mondo fatto solo di  pura  tenebr a . 

 

Poi vidi che non ero  più  da sol o , avanti a me c’era Hoyt...

 

Io lo fissai impallidito e logorato, lui invece se ne stava seduto sulla sua bella poltrona di pelle e con un sigaro acceso in mano sbuffava fumo, mi guardava incuriosito mentre si dondolava a destra e a sinistra. Poi si fermò…

 

“Hong Kong. Rio. New York” mi disse tutto sorridente: “Basta solo chiedere, basta solo che ti lasci tutto quanto alle spalle. Lavora per me Jason e tutto ciò che farai, sarà ricompensato con montagne di soldi, o di droga. È facile” mi propose poi ma io lo guardai solo più perplesso, sentendomi anche insultato.

 

Come poteva pensare di potermi chiedere una cosa simile? 

 

Ormai avevo dimenticato che tutto quello che vedevo non era reale, ma non fece alcuna differenza; sentii improvvisamente  il sangue ribollirmi nelle vene.  S entii rabbia  e anche il dolore, gli occhi mi diventarono del tutto lucidi come cercai di calmarmi e ricacciare dietro le lacrime.

 

Soldi e droga, non avrebbero mai riportato indietro il tempo. 

 

Soldi e droga, non  mi  avrebbero mai  ridato mio fratello.

 

Come poteva pensare di liquidare così il mio dolore? Come poteva osare pensare, di comprarlo e di poterlo estinguere  come fosse un mero debito  materiale ? 

 

Come...

 

Che bruciasse all’inferno,  _lui_ e tutto il suo mondo  e che  fin l à sotto, ci arrivasse  solo  grazie al mio  machete ficcato nella sua maledett issima gola!  Per questo mi alzai di scatto, estrassi la mia arma e  la  puntai  contro di lui, con già l’intento di saltare oltre la scrivania e pugnalarlo a morte! 

 

F ermandomi solo quando non avrei più sentito le braccia,  f ino a quando non  fossi infine crollato dalla stanchezza...

 

Lui invece rise; non si mosse di un solo millimetro e restò del tutto rilassato sulla sua poltrona, poi rise  e d io  ormai,  avevo il sangue che mi stava facendo ribollire troppo il cervello per capire che  c’era “ _qualcosa_ _che_ _non andava”_ .

 

“Cucù, figlio di puttana!” mi sentii improvvisamente dire da Vaas alle spalle e prima che potessi raggiungere anche solo la scrivania o capire quanto fossi stato avventato, il pirata folle mi prese da dietro e con uno scatto secco, contorse il mio braccio e fece sì che il mio stesso machete mi fosse ficcato a forza in pieno petto – facendomi pugnalare da solo.

 

Subito mi sentii strozzare dal sangue oltre che invadere dal dolore.

 

Un dolore paralizzante, acuto, così forte che mi sentii quasi spezzare in due. Un dolore che mi fece perdere quasi tutte le mie forze e che mi fece crollare sulle ginocchia.  C on Vaas che non demordeva e che continuando ad intrappolarmi in una morsa letale da dietro, tenendo un suo braccio intorno  al mio collo e l’altro  ben fermo a far sì che quel machete mi restasse nel petto, accompagnò tutta la mia discesa – facendo sì che alla fine, in qualche modo, crollai tra le sue braccia.

 

Istintivamente portai  il mio braccio libero a quello di Vaas che mi circondava il collo, nel vano tentativo di liberarmi. Ritrovandomi solo a perdere forze paralizzato dalla sofferenza, mentre Vaas rideva contro il mio viso, serrandomi nella sua morsa e non volendomi ancora mollare.

 

“Accetta” insistette di nuovo Hoyt. Io però non ero più in grado di dire una sola parola...

 

 

“ _Tu sei me e io sono te...”_

 

 

Sentii poi Vaas sussurrami compiaciuto all’orecchio,  completamente  assuefatto dall'eccitazione. ..

 

 

“ _Accoglimi nel tuo cuore...accettami come tuo salvatore!”_

 

 

Continuò in modo insistente, tenendo le sue labbra vicino al mio orecchio, stringendomi sempre più  possessivamente  e mentre mi diceva tutto questo, si limito da prima a rigirare soltanto il pugnale nel mio petto,  per poi iniziare ad estrarlo e rificcarcelo dentro con tutta la sua forza – continuamente. Facendomi provare un dolore mai provato prima; qualcosa di insopportabile, all’inizio, e poi pian piano, mentre la vita mi lasciava,  anche  qualcosa di  _quasi_ piacevole  e c he mi convinse pure a lasciarmi del tutto abbandonare al suo abbracci o.

 

Stavo completamente perdendo la ragione...

 

 

**[** **.... .... .... ....** **]**

 

 

“Credi davvero che sia finita qui? Huh? No hermano, non prendermi per il culo...” gli disse Vaas con iniziale ironia, per poi sfociare nella più totale aggressività. Ovviamente Jason non capì, ma dal punto di vista del pirata ciò non aveva molta importanza. Per Vaas era una questione _così_ semplice; l’americano aveva voluto giocare con il fuoco ed ora ne doveva _accettare_ tutte le conseguenze...

 

Non esisteva il tirarsi indietro. Non esisteva nemmeno che Jason decidesse quando e come finire; la verità era che al pirata folle non importava minimamente cosa sembrasse pronto o non pronto a fare l’americano, perché nel suo cieco egoismo e nella propria personalità sociopatica, la cosa non aveva _assolutamente_ _alcuna_ _importanza…_

 

Per questo in un attimo lo ribaltò senza alcun preavviso e la minima cura, strappandogli via i primi dolorosi gemiti di tutto quello che da lì in avanti sarebbe seguito; Jason cercò subito, dolorante, di arrangiarsi con la nuova posizione, confuso, e cercando solo di capire che stava succedendo.

 

Dio,  non ci voleva un genio  per capire che non era più in grad o di muovere un  s ingolo muscolo. 

 

Era visibilmente sfinito e provato, non c'è la faceva più e non ne poteva più e sopratutto, era di nuovo completamente inerme; completamente esposto. Completamente alla mercé del pirata e Vaas non poteva che esserne, ancora una volta, così soddisfatto e compiaciuto. 

 

Un largo sorriso gli comparve subito sul viso, ed era uno di quelli tra i più famelici e meschini; sapeva che in una qualsiasi altra occasione Bianca Neve avrebbe lottato in modo davvero niente male, non facendo altro che eccitarlo di più e provocare il suo istinto da cacciatore, mettendo su uno spettacolare show – ricordandogli così i loro primi e veri preliminari, ovvero quando Vaas mandò con un singolo destro la coscienza di Jason a riposo.

 

Intanto la propria erezione, ancora così dura e gonfia, premeva impazientemente contro quel suo dannato lato b così perfetto, senza che però Jason ancora comprendesse la finalità delle azioni del pirata...

 

Vaas se lo prese in mano per guidarlo, ormai del tutto impaziente,  verso  quel l’invitante anello di muscoli  che aveva di  fronte  a se e che aveva così  tanto bramato  come un pazz o ,  d a quando Jason si era presentato così provocante sotto i propri occhi;  ancora ricordava  la prima volta che l'aveva visto, il suo viso confuso e per certi versi ingenuo – anche se si vedeva che sotto sotto aveva capito il tipo di pericolo in cui stava  andando incontro e che nonostante ciò,  decise comunque di giocar sela, invece che filar e via come un coniglio. Di affrontare faccia a faccia la bestia nonostante sapesse che ne sarebbe potuto r imanere sbranato.

 

Come poteva una tigre così  affamata resistere ad un simile  agnellino ?

 

Comunque ben presto Vaas si accors e di un problema, un problema che lo fece sorridere, divertire ed eccitare ancora di più, facendolo quasi innamorare ulteriormente del ragazzo;  Jaso n. E ra.  T roppo.  S tretto. 

 

Gli era bastato sol tanto appoggiar ci la punta sopra per accorgersene e non era solo il fatto che ormai il proprio membro  si fosse ingrossato dall'eccitazione, diventando ancor più spesso e  coperto da grosse vene pulsanti;  ma  e ra proprio per via di come la natura avesse generosamente dotato il pirata,  mentre aveva invece reso egoisticamente così  inviolabile  la via d'accesso  per l'americano, rendendo così  piacevolmente  arduo affondare al suo interno – e la cosa lo eccitò da impazzire,  come l'animale in preda alle pulsioni che era.

 

Erano proprio fatti l'uno per l'altro – Vaas ci credeva nella propria testa.

 

Jason però incominciò ad agitarsi, lo stordimento si era leggermente affievolito rispetto a prima e ora lo percepiva chiaramente sulla propria pelle; quel grosso corpo bollente ed estraneo, che si preparava a violare una delle parti più intime e vulnerabili di se.

 

L'americano andò nel panico e non c'era da chiedersi nemmeno il perché, persino l'inconscio sapeva già come  _questo_ l'avrebbe ridotto...

 

Disperatamente cercò di agitarsi e divincolarsi, scivolare via da sotto il corpo muscoloso e compatto di quell'uomo tanto crudele quanto insensibile. Ma furono solo dei patetici tentativi che fecero solo sghignazzare nuovamente Vaas, prima che di nuovo esplose con tutta la propria rabbia autoritaria e possessiva; in un attimo lo bloccò, ancor a una volta eccitato  ulteriormente  per la brama della caccia –  dell'intrappolare la preda, ferirla e sottometterla. M a anche così imbestialito, ch e Jason cercasse nuovamente di sottrarsi a tutto questo.

 

Di sottrarsi al loro  inevitabile destino...

 

Una mano a gli bloccò le braccia grazie alla t-shirt blu cobalto ancora raggomitolata quasi sopra la testa del ragazzo, mentre con tutto il proprio corpo, si premette giù, facendo aderire perfettamente e più volte il proprio petto con la schiena ora tremante dell’americano; inchiodandolo definitivamente a terra attraverso delle violente scosse e facendogli subire dei rozzi ma efficaci colpi – finché Jason finalmente non si paralizzò semplicemente dal terrore e per la totale mancanza di una via di fuga...

 

Ancora Vaas cercava di aggiustare solo l'angolazione; non voleva assolutamente rischiare di andare a vuoto, ma di poterlo penetrare fin dal primo colpo  e  per quanto riguardava la preparazione…

 

Quale preparazione? 

 

Il pirata di tutto questo non aveva né la pazienza né la voglia; perché nella propria mente perversa e sadica, Jason doveva semplicemente accettare tutto  ciò che gli veniva generosamente offerto  dal suo unico e vero padrone – s enza osare lamentarsene, senza osare opporsi.

 

Anche se l'avrebbe solo fatto  sanguinare,  star male  e forse... _anche desiderare di morire_ .

 

Vaas finalmente sentì di trovare la posizione perfetta, dopodiché si prese il tempo per fare una delle cose che più lo eccitavano da impazzire; tirò fuori la lingua e leccò un breve tratto di spina dorsale del ragazzo, là, sul retro del suo collo, solo per assaporare il suo terrore direttamente sulla sua pelle così imperlata e salata dal sudore. Così da percepirne ogni sua piccola e gustosa vibrazione, date tutte dal suo continuare a tremare in modo così amabilmente e sentire la sua _paura_ , inalarla e udirla attraverso i suoi singhiozzi. Poi, con lentezza davvero maniacale, fece slittare una mano fra le sue umide ciocche castane, per poi stringerle possessivamente con le proprie dita mezze bendate.

 

J ason non  lo voleva…

 

Ma non aveva  alcuna importanza...

 

“Tutto questo è solo colpa tua...” lo accusò soltanto, sussurrandogli così compiaciuto quelle parole al suo orecchio; per Vaas e il suo mondo così primitivo e disumano, le cose stavano così.

 

L'americano, già con le lacrime agli occhi, ebbe solo il tempo di dischiudere le sue labbra tremanti nel vano tentativo di ribattere, ma anche se fosse stato capace di parlare, non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza; a Jason gli si mozzò subito il fiato e gli occhi gli si spalancarono dal dolore acuto come Vaas entrò in lui con un'unica, potente, secca e brutale spinta.

 

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**   


 

 

Jason si sentì spezzare in due.  I l mondo in cui entrò in lui  q uasi s olo per scioccarlo e lacerarlo come fosse motivo d'orgoglio; bestia egoista,  insensibile,  primitiva e priva di  qualsiasi  pietà.  Non che la parte incosciente, che anche quella cosciente di se, non fosse sorpresa che Vaas fosse un maledetto bastardo.  Ma forse, da qualche parte dentro di se, Jason, in tutt o quest'anomalo pomeriggio – per un solo  stupido  attimo – aveva sperato qualcos'altro…

 

I nvece, sembrava essere solo questo  tutto ciò che era destinato a ricevere;  su questa maledetta isola e dal quel maledett o uomo che se n'era autoproclamato il re,  giudice e carnefice .

 

Con le braccia  Vaas  tempestivamente  lo bloccò, serrandole intorno  ora al petto del ragazzo come le scariche di dolore gli attraversarono tutta la spina dorsale, facendo istintivamente sussultare il suo corpo ancora nel vano tentativo di levarsi da là sotto;  Jason non credeva di aver mai provato niente di simile nella propria vita…

 

O forse si? 

 

(Il corpo d'altronde aveva una memoria tutta propria)

 

Faceva male, faceva male, faceva male e non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro mentre quelle mani lo artigliavano dove meglio potevano per tenerlo fermo, perché a quanto pare c'era qualcosa che non era andata per il verso giusto, dato come lo sentì grugnire in qualche modo insoddisfatto contro il lato del proprio orecchio e purtroppo per Jason, non si trattava del proprio sangue – che ora avrebbe fatto da lubrificate –  e  n é di tutto quel dolore, che ne mmeno le droghe in circolo riuscivano a tenere a bada . Era qualcos'altro, e riguardava solo il piacere dell'altro…

 

Lo sentì borbottare un “cazzo”, tentando di rimediare iniziando solo a spingere  dentro di lui .

 

Jason di nuovo si ritrovò solo ad annaspare, sentendo l'erezione di Vaas che faceva dolorosamente frizione con il proprio sangue e la propria carne lacerata; erano così lenti all'inizio e non coprivano molta distanza, ma già erano così devastanti che, senza nemmeno accorgersene, il ragazzo si ritrovò a scavare con le dita a forza nella terreno – arricciandolo e serrandole a pugno per il devastante dolore. Poi gli sentì dire anche un “pazienza”, perché ormai era troppo eccitato, troppo sangue che gli correva in circolo fin in su al cervello e da lì, fin giù al proprio membro; non aveva la minima voglia di rimediare al casino che aveva appena combinato e Jason in cuor proprio, capendolo, non sapeva nemmeno dirsi se fosse stata una fortuna oppure no. L'unica cosa di cui era sicuro, fu che Vaas iniziò ad aumentare in modo così serrato il ritmo di quelle spinte, diventando un animale in preda all'ecstasy, tanto che non si riusciva più a capire quando iniziava una spinta e finiva l'altra – tanto che ormai lo scopava quasi fosse privo di anima.

 

Il ragazzo si ritrovò a inarcare la schiena, prima dolorosamente e poi, sempre più accondiscendente perché…

**(** **.... .... .... ....** **)**

Finalmente le droghe tornarono a far effetto.  D opo la loro breve pausa per il troppo shock iniziale, ecco che si rifecero sentire, meravigliosamente amiche; il dolore non scompar s e e neanche successe che si attenuò. 

 

Ma il piacere…

 

Ogni suo muscolo tornò a rilassarsi e a prendere finalmente con una tale meraviglia, per tutto la sua grossa e spessa lunghezza, l'erezione di Vaas insieme a tutte quelle altre frasi, così maledettamente oscene e perverse, che durante l'atto gli riversò impietosamente addosso quasi fosse posseduto – come la fantasia di volerlo incatenare ad un letto, nudo e sempre ben aperto e pronto all'uso soltanto per lui – stringendolo sempre più con fare bestiale, mentre spietatamente continuava ad entrare e uscire in lui nonostante il sangue, ormai sceso tra le cosce di Jason e che ritornò a dipingerli entrambi.

 

Ma che importava? 

 

Il ragazzo non lo percepiva nemmeno più come suo quel liquido; si stava dissanguando e per colpa di Vaas ci stava provando  pure piacere – o forse era meglio dire per colpa delle droghe?

 

Lo sentiva, lo sentiva, lo sentiva sempre di più ora; dentro di se, che lo riempiva e non gli lasciava spazio per nient'altro, nemmeno per respirare ed ora era diventato tutto un casino; sudore, gemiti, sangue e saliva.  L'istinto animale aveva preso il sopravvento su qualsiasi  altra cosa e non c'era da dubitare che, s e qualcuno fosse passato  casualmente  da lì,  li avrebbe seriamente scambiati  solo  per due animali in calore. 

 

Jason sollevò le braccia – per quanto la sua posizione attuale glielo concedeva – e riuscì a mettere una mano dietro al collo di Vaas per  incoraggiarlo e tenerlo vicino a se, durante tutte quelle spinte così voraci  e prive di pietà ;  i l pirata gli ringhiò in un orecchio in risposta, così eccitato, lasciandogli finalmente in pace quei poveri capelli che stringeva e tirava  quasi fossero suoi e non di Jason , per  poi  artigliargli il braccio stavolta e anche da lì, fare solo presa per rimediare a  _quell'errore_ – non riuscendoci  neanche stavolta – ma godendo comunque di ogni piccolo centimetro  in più  che  orgoglioso riusciva a conquistare dentro di lui.

 

Perché sì, persino l'inconscio di Jason l'aveva capito.

 

Quand'era entrato così di colpo in lui, senza prepararlo, Vaas non era riuscito ad affondare fino alla base. Non era riuscito a entrare completamente in lui e da una parte l'orgoglio doveva esserci rimasto.

 

“Quanto cazzo. Sei stretto” continuava a ripetergli nell'orecchio e non esagerava.

 

Solo ora anche il pirata, stringendolo ancora di più a se fino a quasi fargli male, mettendoci in ogni spinta tutta la foga che aveva in corpo, capiva chiaramente che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito senza prima una _lunga_ e paziente preparazione.  Nemmeno a continuare ad farci sesso fino alla morte.

 

Ma ne era valsa comunque la pena.

 

L'insoddisfazione era solo un briciolo di tutto l'immenso piacere che stava provando e Jason poteva chiaramente udirlo dalla sua voce,  d a ogni suo verso, da ogni suo gemito primitivo; per un attimo ebbe paura che Vaas potesse continuare fino a che non fosse crollato dalla stanchezza, l'attimo dopo mandò questa piccola e insignificante paura al diavolo e desiderò con ardore che quel suo pensiero di realizzasse.

 

Ma questo poteva succedere solo in un mondo ideale.

 

Jason ad un certo punto iniziò a sentirsi svenire – troppa stanchezza e anche un po' di sangue andato perso – ma fece comunque in tempo a sentire Vaas farsi più teso, sollevarlo col petto da terra in un improvviso impeto ed infine esplodere, dentro di lui, con un lungo e faticoso orgasmo.

 

Orgasmo che era costato ad entrambi così tanta fatica e uno sforzo  quasi  oltre i loro limiti – o per lo meno,  così era stato indubbiamente Jason.

 

Dopodiché crollarono entrambi a terra; per Jason più che altro era stato per inerzia, visto che era stato lo stesso pirata a sollevarlo. Il ragazzo non era più capace di alcun sforzo fisico. 

 

Vaas ansimava  così forte contro di lui , tanto che poteva  percepire benissimo il petto di quell'uomo battere  quasi  come un martello sulla propria schiena, esattamente come faceva  il suo cuore –  _i loro_ _cuori_ –  nonostante fosse sull'orlo di  assopirsi stremato...

 

In ogni caso, l 'ultima cosa che il pirata folle gli sussurrò all'orecchio e che Jason udì chiaramente, furono di nuovo quelle due frasi così emblematiche,  che gli aveva riversato addosso con foga fin dal momento che aveva iniziato a penetrarlo e che per colpa del dolore, erano riuscite a giungere fino alla parte cosciente di lui – q uelle due frasi che  sarebbe stato poi destinato a sentirsi dire anche  in futuro; in quello che sarebbe  anche  potuto dirsi il loro ultimo ed epico scontro...

 

“Tu sei me e io sono te...” 

 

Ed era vero; perché con quell'orgasmo lo erano stati, di nuovo, una cosa sola.

 

“Accoglimi nel tuo cuore...accettami come tuo salvatore...” gli ripeté per la seconda volta, ma con tono più disperato e affaticato, quasi credesse con tutto se stesso che quelle parole potessero valere come un incantesimo. 

 

Che potessero portarlo completamente da Vaas, un giorno; completamente. Con anima e corpo...

 

Poi Jeson perse definitivamente i sensi.

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

Jason era svenuto e sicuramente, avrebbe dormito  per un bel po'.

 

Vaas, ancora abbracciato al suo corpo, si lasciò andare disteso a terra su un fianco  trascinandosi dietro anche  lui e  facendo sì che ora fossero l'uno accanto all'altro, stretti a cucchiaio; nemmeno  si prese la briga di  usc ire da lui. Troppo stanco anche il pirata, che si limitò a tenere gli occhi chiusi e abbandonare la testa contro il retro del collo del ragazzo –  che era  ormai  già nel mondo dei sogni.

Correzione 

“Devo ucciderti” gli sussurrò poi all'improvviso, rilassato e quasi avesse già cambiato idea su ciò che voleva farne del ragazzo: “Devo ucciderti. Altrimenti non uscirai mai dalla mia testa...” gli ripeté già privo di sensi di colpa e quasi giustificandosi, per poi addormentarsi anche lui contro colui che nonostante tutto, considerava il suo amante...

 


	6. ...And Come Back. (part 2)

In realtà, si ritrovarono a farlo più volte nel corso di tutto quel pomeriggio o più precisamente, Vaas si trovò l'occasione di approfittare ripetutamente di Jason...

 

 

**.... .... .... ....  
**

 

 

Normalmente il pirata soffriva di insonnia e non è che il suo continuo abusare di droghe pesanti avessi migliorato la cosa e di fatto, più volte si svegliò, ancora annebbiato da quell'overdose di stupefacenti e quando notava di aver accanto Jason, subito tornava a leccarsi le labbra, prenderlo e abusare nuovamente di lui; a volte l'americano era collaborativo, a volte invece era talmente esausto che o lo lasciava semplicemente fare, oppure (e questo era la stragrande maggioranza delle volte) addirittura Vaas iniziava a farci sesso mentre ancora era incosciente e nonostante l'impazienza e la rudezza, finiva tranquillamente senza che l'altro si risvegliasse – perché troppo privo di forze.

 

Nella mente deviata di Vaas tutto questo era più che dovuto e giusto, il proprio diritto naturale da predatore quale era e Jason non poteva – _e doveva_ – lamentarsene.

 

Addirittura, delle volte aveva persino delle allucinazioni che gli facevano credere che l'americano gli rispondesse durante l'atto; alcune volte gli piaceva da impazzire quello che gli diceva, perché il proprio cervello faceva uscire da quelle dolci labbra tutto ciò che dal più profondo dei propri oscuri e lussuriosi desideri, aveva sempre sognato sentirsi dire da lui e quando questo accadeva, il pirata incrementava il ritmo del tutto eccitato – non curandosi più nemmeno se quello che aveva sotto di se fosse il corpo di un essere umano e con il solo obbiettivo di devastarlo, _piacevolmente_...

 

Altre invece però, dalle sue labbra uscivano anche cose che lo facevano arrabbiare terribilmente e quando ciò accadeva, nulla purtroppo impediva di risparmiare l'americano da qualche occasionale e impietosa percossa.

 

Ma Jason era decisamente _troppo_ esausto, per accorgersi persino di questo...

 

Vaas però lo baciava in viso, sulla bocca, fin in ogni dove le propria labbra riuscivano a raggiungere la pelle nuda dell'americano e all'orecchio continuava a sussurrargli cose decisamente poco caste, ma intrise di passione e di una possessività tale, che avrebbe terrorizzato il ragazzo a morte se fosse stato cosciente – o perlomeno, fatto preoccupare; dopotutto, non era chissà quanto rilassante sapere di essere così morbosamente al centro dei pensieri di un individuo come lui.

 

Sopratutto se questi pensieri erano un caos di sesso passionale misto inscindibilmente a violenza e tortura; insomma, non esattamente l'idea di romanticismo che Jason aveva in mente – _o che_ _un qualsiasi essere umano normale aveva in mente_.

 

Poi di nuovo si sfiancava anche il pirata e allora usciva da lui, prendendo solo un attimo per godersi il suono, la sensazione al tatto e alla vista di come appena uscita la testa della propria erezione, poi anche il seme seguiva, fuoriuscendo così denso e copioso, visto come ormai l'avesse tanto riempito; di come lento gli scivolava in rigagnoli tra le gambe e poi di nuovo si raccoglieva sul terreno sotto di se.

 

A volte Vaas ne rimaneva rapito e come il maniaco che era, presto si rese conto di come fosse _così_ ingiusto che solo quella parte di Jason godesse del proprio bianco nettare.

 

Non ci volle molto prima che inizio ad abusare anche della sua bocca…

 

Poi di nuovo ancora, si lasciava ricadere stanco, distendendosi al suo fianco e non mancando mai di avvolgerlo con le braccia per di tenerlo stretto a se con fare possessivo, come a dovergli impedire di scappare e svanire come sempre nel nulla – ad essere sinceri, questa era una reale paura di Vaas.

 

Anche se il pirata ancora non la comprendeva...

 

Alla fine lo fecero...nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire quante volte, ma ad un certo punto, al calar della sera, anche Vaas smise finalmente di risvegliarsi continuamente e alla fine entrambi fecero per davvero una lunga e salutare dormita.

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**   


 

 

Più volte animali decisamente pericolosi gli passarono accanto, attirati in quel luogo dall'odore del sangue; ma evitarono di assaltare i due uomini che dormivano assieme, visto che c'erano già un paio di cadaveri di cui saziarsi. in ogni caso, Vaas si dimostrava abbastanza possessivo anche nel sonno; circondava Jason con entrambe le braccia e ad ogni minimo movimento del ragazzo, il pirata, si adattava istintivamente – per questo se si staccarono fu solo un caso.

 

Fu solo perché ad un certo punto fece _davvero_ troppo caldo (anche a causa delle droghe) che persino il pirata, pur di ritrovare un po' di freschezza, si girò sulla schiena, lasciandosi accarezzare la schiena nuda dalla fresca vegetazione.

 

Era notte fonda però quando finalmente si risvegliò…

 

L'effetto delle droghe erano ormai svanite e Jason continuava a dormigli accanto, silenzioso e del tutto tranquillo ancora ignaro del pericolo; neanche una decina di centimetri li dividevano, tanto che Vaas, solo allargando distrattamente le braccia che ora aveva abbandonate sul proprio petto, avrebbe potuto toccarlo dentro e accorgersi che era _lì_.

 

Ma dopotutto, era così buio…

 

Non solo, i rumori della giungla e di tutti gli animali notturni – uccelli compresi – con i loro versi vari riuscivano tranquillamente a sovrastare i lievi respiri dell'americano. Per questo quando Vaas si svegliò, un po' lentamente, non si accorse di essere in compagnia.

 

Stancamente si massaggiò la faccia riconoscendo che fosse _decisamente_ stordito; l'ultima cosa che ricordava con limpida chiarezza era l'impressionante minestrone di droghe che aveva preso, un po' meno vagamente la fuga nella giungla e poi…

 

E poi…

 

Ah sì, e poi c'era stato quel bellissimo sogno; spesso sognava di incontrare casualmente Jason e di farlo tutto suo. Altre volte poi alla fine lo uccideva, altre volte si limitava a farlo schiavo. Non erano sempre uguali – alcune volte alternava pure tortura e sesso.

 

Era così frustrate per Vaas non poterlo fare sul reale Jason.

 

Ma l'ultimo sogno, l'ultimo era stato così dannatamente vivido, travolgente, sublime e non sapeva nemmeno spiegarsi il perché; non gli era parso di aver fatto chissà cosa, eppure, tutta la tensione e il nervosismo erano andati via. Tutto quel riuscirsi ad eccitare, ma senza mai raggiungere il culmine perché le labbra e la bocca in cui lo infilava erano sempre quelle _sbagliat_ _e_ , il corpo era sempre quello _sbagliato_ , l'odore era _sbagliato_ e invece ora…

 

Ora invece era tutto diverso.

 

Poteva persino infilarsi una mano nei pantaloni – e lo fece – sentire come fosse ancora influenzato da quel sogno, iniziare a massaggiarselo e venire nella propria mano. Semplicemente…

 

Quant'era meraviglioso essere di nuovo padrone della propria libido?

 

Sorrideva come un idiota, ancora tentato di non aprirli gli occhi (cosa che non aveva ancora fatto) e limitarsi a girare la testa e forse a sonnecchiare un altro po'. Ma poi si accorse che sentiva di dover fare qualcosa d'urgenza e solo in quel momento capì che si sentiva la vescica esplodere.

 

Ancora stordito e quasi barcollante si sollevò, dopo essersi involontariamente voltato dalla parte opposta di Jason e a tentoni nel buio, andò a cercarsi un tronco contro cui appoggiarsi e fare quello che doveva fare.

 

Non lo trovò subito, gli parve anche inciampare in qualche stupido cadavere che riuscì a identificare come uno dei suoi, solo perché qualche raggio di luna che filtrava dagli alberi riuscì a illuminarlo in parte. Poi tornò ai proprio bisogni; dopo una decina di metri circa trovò finalmente un punto buono e si liberò. Dopodiché, ancora un bel po' assonato, si dedico alla seconda cosa da fare, ovvero trovarsi un corso d'acqua in cui sciacquarsi e ripulirsi da tutta la schifezza che aveva addosso...

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**   


 

 

Quando mi risvegliai fu strano.

 

Mi ci volle un po' a ripigliarmi; ero circondato da fittissime tenebre, ma poi vidi qualche raggio di luce lunare farsi largo tra le fronde e illuminare pochissimi punti poco più in là, ma sempre nei miei dintorni e nel vederli mossi solamente la testa perché ancora non mi sentivo in grado di rimettermi in piedi.

 

Ogni mio muscolo era…

 

Non lo so, non sentivo dolore ed era parecchio strano; era come se tutto il mio corpo si fosse per qualche motivo del tutto anestetizzato e stancato in modo estenuante, per questo mi sentivo così pesante, tanto che muovermi mi sembrava una fatica immane. Però…

 

C'era questa strana cosa paradossale.

 

Ero rilassato. Più rilassato di quanto non mi fossi mai sentito in tutto questo tempo trascorso sulle Rook e poco mi importava se mi sentivo sporco, appiccicoso e conciato. Era come se mi fossi completamente rotolato nel fango e non so che altro.

 

Beh, visti i cadaveri dei pirati intorno a me, sangue credo.

 

Dovevo averli uccisi mentre ero drogato – che fortuna; temevo che per colpa di quella robaccia non sarei stato in grado di difendermi e invece, a quanto pare me la cavavo piuttosto bene.

 

Ancora rimasi disteso, cercando di rammentare come e quando avevo perso il contatto con la realtà; l'ultima cosa che ricordavo era l'essere corso verso il tempio Rakyat. Poi qualche tratto delle terribili allucinazioni che mi avevano assalito. Non so perché, ma avevo sognato di uccidere i miei amici e di uccidere Riley.

 

Poi da qualche parte c'era Hoyt e Vaas, e quest'ultimo bastardo mi aveva pure pugnalato…

 

Ricordavo di aver provato sensazioni orribili mentre quelle immagini mi riempivano la testa, ma ora fortunatamente, mi sembravano solo un incubo lontano. Ma solo dopo aver iniziato a svuotare la mente e concentrato sul resto di me che mi accorsi dei mie vestiti un po'...indossati a caso; la mia maglietta era raggomitolata fino a metà busto e i miei pantaloni era slacciati – durante il sonno mi erano pure scivolati leggermente giù.

 

Ma perché erano aperti?

 

Non ne avevo idea; ero coperto di sangue, fango e sudore rappreso – _dappertutto_ – e intorno a me c'erano solo uomini morti. Non credo sarei mai riuscito a ricostruire esattamente quello che doveva essere successo qui e poi, non potevo permettermi di assopirmi di nuovo lì così, allo scoperto. Così mi alzai, a fatica per via della pesantezza e di come i miei muscoli mi paressero quasi addormentati.

 

Era davvero difficile muoverli.

 

Ma ci riuscii, mi alzai in piedi e a tentoni avanzai nel buio; fu solo un caso che mi scontrai proprio con l'albero dove la mia macchina fotografica si era impigliata, dopo che l'avevo colpita per sbaglio con un braccio e fatta dondolare. La presi – anche se dopo aver controllato frettolosamente che tutti gli altri mie oggetti li avessi addosso e per fortuna, c'erano tutti – poi guardai il retro e notai che era stata accesa per tutto questo tempo.

 

Forse aveva filmato qualcosa.

 

Per un attimo mi lasciai trasportare dalla curiosità e avviai il video; la prima cosa che vidi ero io, o meglio, dal busto in giù. La reflex mi aveva filmato mentre camminavo tra la giungla – sembravo ancora tutto intero e abbastanza pulito nel video – poi però lo spensi e rinunciai completamente a guardarlo visto l'incredibile ammontare di ore che durava.

 

Ad essere sinceri mi disturbò anche; quel maledetto filmato doveva occuparmi un gran pezzo di memoria per nulla e forse facevo prima a cancellarlo direttamente. Tanto che mi cambiava vedermi difendermi, per l'ennesima volta, da dei maledetti pirati?

 

Nulla

 

Così spostai il pollice, premetti sui tasti e lo cestinai. Dopodiché mi occupai a cercare la mia cintura perché ero stufo di avere i pantaloni che mi cadevano in continuazione.

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**   


 

 

Prima di avvicinarsi al fiume Vaas aveva guardato storto un coccodrillo; ora che era uscito dagli alberi poteva in qualche modo vedere l'ambiente grazie alla luna che illuminava, con la sua flebile e spenta luce, ogni cosa. Ma anche se non ci fosse stata, non avrebbe fatto differenza.

 

Vaas era nato ed era sempre vissuto sulle Rook, ed era da quando aveva nove anni che non c'era più bisogno che qualcuno gli ricordasse che nel fiume si nascondevano quelle bestiacce.

 

Ma quel coccodrillo non demordeva.

 

Lo fissava e continuava a fissarlo ancora in attesa che si avvicinasse e Vaas stava incominciando ad innervosirsi; così alla fine lo accontentò. Si avvicinò al fiume e non appena il grosso rettile si mosse e spalancò la bocca per azzannarlo, il pirata gli lanciò dritto in gola una granata già disinnescata.

 

Tempo un paio di secondi ancora e all'animale esplose la testa.

 

Vaas lo schernì con una smorfia e poi si avvicinò dal lato opposto della corrente, in modo da non lavarsi con altro sangue; si accucciò e incominciò a sciacquarsi per bene, poi all'improvviso delle luci lo abbagliarono per un attimo. Grazie a quell'esplosione, alcuni sui uomini di pattuglia con il gommone l'avevano appena ritrovato...

 

Nel vederli il pirata folle sorrise compiaciuto, anche se dava tutta l'idea di essere completamente stordito ed ancora assonato. Invece i suoi leali piccoli soldatini rossi, come prima cosa tirarono un sospiro di sollievo e poi avvisarono Carlos.

 

Alcuni di loro, tra cui il braccio destro di Vaas, sapevano benissimo che sarebbe potuto scoppiare un gigantesco casino se il loro capo moriva perché questo avrebbe destabilizzato completamente gli equilibri; gli accordi con Hoyt sarebbero saltati, facendo diventare i mercenari dei nemici e poi i pirati si sarebbero di nuovo sgretolati in varie fazioni. Rendendoli più facili da battere che essere uniti sotto una sola bandiera.

 

Insomma, era meglio mantenere lo status quo.

 

Vaas ancora si stava massaggiando la faccia come i suoi uomini lo invitarono a seguirlo; il pirata era piuttosto di buon umore, o semplicemente era in ritardo con l'assunzione della sua polverina bianca.

 

Ma ciò no toglieva che fosse visibilmente tranquillo, calmo e rilassato.

 

“Tome ese bastardo. Quiero hacernos un martillo rompedor!” ordinò indicando la carcassa galleggiante dell'animale, ancora visibilmente infastidito di come avesse osato attaccarlo.

(Prendete quel bastardo. Voglio farci una cazzo di cintura!)

 

Ma a proposito di cinture...

 

Fu in quel momento, facendo viaggiare distrattamente le proprie mani sul petto, che Vaas si accorse che gli mancavano delle cose; all'inizio ne rimase un attimo infastidito, ma poi semplicemente sbuffò annoiato.

 

“Ven conmigo, tenemos que volver” ordinò con tranquillità nella voce, tanto che due suoi sottoposti non esitarono a scendere pure e seguirlo nel buio fitto della giungla.

(Venite con me, dobbiamo tornare indietro)

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**   


 

 

Camminai un bel po', tanto che quando sentii in lontananza l'esplosione di una granata non me ne preoccupai. C'era molta distanza tra me e qualunque cosa stesse accadendo e una volta incrociato un laghetto, decisi anche di darmi una bella ripulita; l'acqua era bassa e calda, non credevo fosse solo per l'effetto che la luce del giorno aveva sul quel specchio cristallino, ma nei giorni passati mi era parso di capire che c'erano anche diverse sorgente termali nei dintorni – nascoste, ma un po' sparse a macchia di leopardo per tutta l'isola.

 

Ne approfittai, sopratutto perché quel tipo di lago non aveva animali pericolosi e né li attiravano; in più nei dintorni non pareva esserci nessuno, che fosse nemico o amico.

 

Così decisi pure di spogliarmi, a fatica, sempre per la pesantezza e poi mi infilai nell'acqua; il suo calore mi avvolse e fu così rilassante che per un attimo mi abbandonai a quella sensazione. Grazie al chiaro di luna potevo già vedere lo strato di fanghiglia e non so cos'altro che lasciò il mio corpo – ero davvero conciato – e strofinandomi con qualche straccio che mi portavo sempre dietro, mi aiutai a scrostare anche il sangue rappreso.

 

Era così buio però e se prima non fosse stato per quei cadaveri che erano intono a me, non avrei mai indovinato cosa avessi addosso oltre al fango.

 

Al chiaro di luna tutto era solo uno strano miscuglio scuro, che ora finalmente mi lasciava…

 

La cosa inquietante però era che l'avessi ovunque; tra i capelli, sul viso, sul collo, per tutto il torace e persino nel mio basso ventre e tra le mie gambe; ma che diavolo avevo combinato?

 

_Certo che le droghe pesanti_ _ti fanno combinare cose assurde_.

 

Mi ero spogliato completamente nudo e mi lavai al massimo delle mie capacità in quel momento – tentai anche di farlo con i vestiti, ma ecco che gli effetti collaterali di quella droga incominciarono a farsi sentire…

 

Non c'era malessere stavolta, chissà perché – forse finalmente il mio corpo stava incominciando a farci l'abitudine – ma la spossatezza cominciava a farsi sempre più pesante. Così mi trascinai fuori dall'acqua e una volta preso il cellulare chiamai un amico e stavolta, il suo viso e la sua voce erano reali come lo sarebbero stati quella di tutti coloro che l'avrebbero circondato.

 

“Dennis. Ho bisogno che mi vieni a prendere; ti mando le coordinate...”

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**   


 

 

Vaas tornò sul luogo dell'accaduto.

 

I suoi uomini non commentarono minimamente il fatto che ci fossero dei loro compari morti, aperti e cannibalizzati – era sempre meglio non farlo se centrava il loro capo.

 

Il pirata folle subito e con la limitata luce di una torcia, si mise a controllare un po' a tentoni dove diavolo potessero essere finite le sue cose; per prima trovò la maglietta e quando cercò di indossarla frettolosamente, gli parve di sentire un certo odore particolare – uno che si era conservato, visto che l'indumento aveva fatto in tempo a salvarsi, non dal sangue, ma sì dal fango e dal resto dello schifo in cui si erano rotolati, lui e Jason, mentre facevano quello che stavano facendo.

 

Era odore di sesso.

 

Vaas ne rimase sorpreso e per un attimo rise, chiedendosi quale dei poveri bastardi morti attorno a lui avesse violentato brutalmente credendoli Jason.

 

Del sogno che aveva fatto non ricordava tutto, ma alcune scene poteva vederle chiaramente ancora; come fossero state per davvero reali. Raccolse anche la cintura, facendo cenno ai suoi che potevano anche ritornare alla base ora. Ma mentre la maglietta giaceva sulla spalla – perché alla fine aveva deciso di non indossarla – la cintura invece decise di allacciarsela subito.

 

Ci volle un secondo per capire che qualcosa non quadrava, che l'allacciatura – stranamente – non era la solita a cui era abituato.

 

Per un attimo ne rimase confuso, poi se la sfilò nuovamente e la osservò meglio puntandola con la torcia; non era la sua cintura. Era quella di Jason e non poteva nemmeno sbagliarsi, non dopo tutte le volte che aveva mangiato con gli occhi ogni centimetro del corpo di quel ragazzo.

 

Vaas si era bloccato e per un attimo lungo in viso gli apparve un largo ed eccitato sorriso.

 

La sola possibilità che il sogno non era stato veramente un sogno, lo riempì di una tremenda voglia di andare subito a caccia…

 

I suoi lo guardarono confusi eppure non fecero in tempo a chiedere nulla che, come preso da una potente scarica di adrenalina, Vaas ordinò subito a tutti e due di chiamare rinforzi e di perlustrare la zona. Controllando ogni sentieri, controllando ogni grotta, pattugliando ogni riva, guardando dietro ogni cespuglio e persino, parole sue, sotto ogni “fottuto” sasso – in cerca del solo e unico Rakyat bianco.

 

Per fortuna di Jason però, questo intervento tempestivo era comunque in ritardo...

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**   


 

 

Jason dormiva tranquillo al tempio, ora sistemato su un piano decisamente più comodo del terreno della giungla e Dennis continuò ad osservarlo, abbastanza perplesso...

 

I suoi vestiti erano stati dati a delle donne per essere lavati per bene; una di loro, una vecchia che la sapeva lunga, nel vedere e riconoscere quelle particolari _macchie bianche_ alzò gli occhi al cielo – le capitava più spesso di quanto gli uomini della sua tribù erano disposti ad ammettere e se decise di lasciar perdere invece che rimproverare Bianca Neve (in modo da chiarire di stare almeno un po' più attento quando facesse _certe cose_ ) era solo perché con lui era la prima volta che gli capitava.

 

Per il resto, non indovinò nulla.

 

Nemmeno Dennis poté chiarire bene le dinamiche dell'accaduto; dal suo punto di vista e data la breve spiegazione del ragazzo, aveva solo potuto intuire che fosse entrato in contatto con i funghi e che aveva passato una brutta giornata in preda alle allucinazioni – e che nel frattempo, aveva pure ucciso alcuni pirati.

 

C'era qualcosa che però non gli tornava e quando a sorpresa ritornò la vecchia che doveva lavargli gli indumenti, dicendo che gli avevano dato la cintura sbagliata, nell'osservala, Dennis ricollegò qualche pezzo.

 

“È di Vaas” gli confermò poi Citra, guardandola con un breve sorriso che nonostante le apparenze, l'africano sapeva essere ricolmo di fastidio.

 

Dennis la guardò enigmatico come altre volte e forse era il lavaggio del cervello, forse era che ne fosse pazzamente innamorato, ma a volte Citra gli pareva come avvolta da un'aura soprannaturale; come se fosse in grado di eseguire per davvero qualche stregoneria.

 

“Quindi appena Jason si riprende...” provò a dire, ma la donna a capo dei Rakyat lo interruppe di colpo, tagliandogli il discorso con le sue parole.

 

“Non dirgli nulla” ordinò praticamente e Dennis non seppe spiegarsene il perché, ma poi la vide avvicinarsi al fuoco, gettarla lì dentro e pronunciare parole così arcaiche che raramente gliele aveva sentite usare – mentre muoveva intorno al fuco le mani come se stesse facendo un rituale di magia nera.

 

Sì, a volte Citra le pareva un'oscura strega. Ma non per questo l'amava di meno…

 

 

**.... .... .... ....**   


 

 

Doveva stare più attenta.

 

Tra Jason e Vaas c'era un alchimia potente, un legame che pareva essere impossibile da spezzare e che l'universo, a modo proprio, pareva incoraggiare. Ma Citra non si arrendeva, anche lei conosceva qualche vecchio, antico, trucchetto tramandato dagli avi della propria tribù e se voleva che Jason e Vaas si odiassero, così sarebbe stato. E se voleva che un giorno Jason avesse persino ucciso Vaas (per lei), così sarebbe stato – non che il comportamento brutale di suo fratello comunque li facesse divergere da questo inesorabile destino...

 

Ma ancora una volta, questo fato aveva comunque bisogno di ancora un po' di incoraggiamento…

 

“Prendi la bottiglia con la linfa del diavolo” ordinò a Dennis.

 

L'uomo in risposta la guardò confuso.

 

“Intendi le droghe per il lavaggio del cervello?” chiese altrettanto perplesso l'africano.

 

Già, in molti altri luoghi la chiamavano così quella mistura di sostanze; in America molti dottori la conoscevano perché andava forte in moltissime sette religiose.

 

“Prendila e dalla a Jason; digli che è per farlo stare meglio – si fiderà”

 

Dennis non obbiettò gli ordini della sua regina – Citra sorrise soddisfatta e poi continuò a guardare la cintura del fratello che bruciava lentamente nel fuoco; non c'era assolutamente da preoccuparsi. Una volta stordito dalle droghe, come tante altre volte prima di questa, la donna a capo dei Rakyat sarebbe sgusciata fino nel letto di Jason e lì, sussurrandogli parole – _ordini_ – all'orecchio, mentre faceva l'amore con lui, ancora una volta, gli avrebbe fatto l'ennesimo lavaggio del cervello...

 

Jason avrebbe odiato e poi ucciso Vaas, provando nient'altro che repulsione per lui; in un modo, o nell'altro…


End file.
